Changing the Future
by ljp
Summary: What if Star Trek were real?
1. Ex Astris, Scientia

Changing the Future  
By LJP  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all. Starfleet, Tommy, Voyager, the Maquis,   
`Lanna, Captain Janeway, etc. etc. etc. I'm just borrowing them for this little   
piece of fanfic. Hopefully there will be no harm done. Most of the information   
regarding the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet was taken from the Star   
Trek Encyclopedia. I didn't make it up. Heather Whitney belongs to Jane   
Griffen. I'm borrowing her too. The story itself belongs to moi and so do any   
characters I decide to throw in for the ride...  
  
Author's Note: I've been in the process of writing this story for a very, very long time. But, since I just recently discovered ff.net, I thought I'd post. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
Dedications: Caitlin! She's the best friend in the world. And she definitely   
deserves the `best supporting actress' award for her role as Shelly MacAffery, my   
very best friend (which isn't hard for her to do). :::wild applause:::  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 1: EX ASTRIS, SCIENTIA  
  
Crystal blue eyes met sparkling hazel ones.   
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Caitlin asked me, her voice wavering just a little   
bit.  
  
I nodded slowly, but firmly, realizing that this could be the most important   
decision in my entire life. "Definitely. It'll be fun." After a silent command from   
me, my best friend and I pressed the small circular black button on the faces of   
our watches. After a short beep, there was a bright flash and then...  
  
***  
  
Nothing. Nothing and yet everything. Shapes. Round, square, diamond,   
rectangle. Colors, dark and bright all at the same time. Movement. Slow and   
yet quickening with every second. People. Just faces. Blurry, unreadable.   
Thoughts of joy and sadness. Depression and anxiety. Mixed emotions.   
Everything and yet nothing. A flash of light.  
  
***  
  
Dazed and disoriented, I turned and peered around. The place seemed familiar,   
but I knew that I had never been there before. The sky was baby blue and there   
wasn't a single cloud anywhere. The faint sound of a rushing stream could be   
heard somewhere behind us. Caitlin and I found that we were standing in the   
middle of a small clearing surrounded by towering trees. Looking up into the sky,   
I spied something flying overhead, but it certainly wasn't an airplane. I raised my   
eyebrow in confusion and looked at Caitlin for help.  
  
She had a similar expression on her face and she merely shrugged at me.   
"Where are we?" She breathed.  
  
I shook my head. "The future?"   
  
Caitlin gave me a look and rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But what year is it?"  
  
I could give her no answer.  
  
***  
  
The year was 2364 and Earth was different. It had been 300 years since warp   
speed was discovered. Warp was the ability to travel faster than the speed of   
light and humans had been doing that for centuries. And alien life was   
unearthed. An interstellar alliance of planetary governments and colonies had   
been founded in 2161. Known as the United Federation of Planets, it was   
comprised of more than 150 planets, spread across a distance of eight thousand   
light years. The operating authority for the interstellar scientific, exploratory, and   
defensive agent of the Federation was Starfleet Command. Headquarters were   
located in San Fransisco.  
  
After much research, we had learned that the training facility for Starfleet was   
Starfleet Academy. Being that the only reason for us to travel into the future to   
begin with was to travel through space, we both agreed to apply to the school,   
not knowing how to get in or what we needed as far as qualifications were   
concerned, but we tried anyway.  
  
***  
  
Caitlin and I headed out to San Francisco aboard a small trade ship. Both of us   
were excited to find that money was not needed in this century. We could feel a   
huge weight being lifted from our shoulders at that discovery.  
  
Neither of us felt that we belonged in the futuristic 24th century. Caitlin was   
wearing khaki cargo pants and a blue tee. She had on black hiking boots to top   
the outfit. I was definitely the more retro one. I donned a pair of embroidered   
bell bottom blue jeans and a blue and green tidyed, flair sleeved hippie shirt. To   
complete the ensemble, I wore my favorite black three inch platforms. We both   
had our Jansports flung over our shoulders and we received several odd glances   
from other passengers.  
  
"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" I asked, looking at Caitlin, who was   
sitting against the wall, her bookbag on her lap.  
  
She shrugged. "We need alias'. I mean, c'mon, we can't go gallivanting around   
using our real names. It doesn't work that way." She did have a point. We   
discussed the idea, and soon agreed on names for ourselves. "And we need a   
story."  
  
Raising my eyebrow, I asked what she meant.  
  
"Why are we here? Why aren't our parents alive? Etc. etc."  
  
I agreed and yet again, we discussed the idea, careful not to be overheard by the   
other people on the ship. The whole thing was kind of exciting, in an odd and   
sadistic sort of way. Our story was realistic, though we didn't sketch out every   
detail, that would have to come later.   
  
The two of us grew up in a small midwest town. Our parents didn't want to leave,   
so we never saw anywhere but that town. By mistake, we discovered Starfleet   
Academy, but our parents refused to allow us to put our lives in danger. When   
we were both about seventeen, a house fire killed all four adults and we were left   
on our own. That's where we were now.  
  
Caitlin smiled at me. "Whatever happens, we'll always be friends, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
***  
  
Several months later, I, now known as Laura Jenkins, found myself walking   
through the gardens of Starfleet Academy. Both me and Caitlin, known now as   
Shelly MacAffery, passed the written exam for the school easily; it was the oral   
exam we worried about. What would we say to two Starfleet admirals about our   
choice in schools? What if one of us got accepted and the other didn't? There   
were just too many `what ifs' and we didn't want to worry about it.  
  
We had agreed that whatever may happen, we'd be in this together. We had   
travelled into the future together, and we planned on thriving in the future   
together.  
  
***  
  
I entered the main office building and headed to the room I had been assigned to   
report to. No one was in the room and I began to feel very uncomfortable.   
Making my way to the other side of the room, I sat down in a gray chair on the   
one side of a table. I nervously glanced around the room. The walls were white   
and the windows let in just a little bit of light. There was a glass case that held   
several models of starships. It amazed me that a ship like that could travel   
through solar systems in a matter of days. A portrait of a young man in what   
looked like a captain's uniform adorned the wall. Seconds later, two men in   
dress uniforms, and wearing admiral pips, entered the room. I stood to greet   
them.  
  
"Ms. Jenkins, I'm Admiral Scott Schmitt," The younger gentleman with dark   
blonde hair and mysterious brown eyes introduced. "And this is my companion   
Admiral Owen Paris. Admiral Paris teaches the survival course for the first year   
students." He gestured to an older man with thinning gray hair and blue eyes. I   
shook their hands firmly and smiled.   
  
After sitting down, Admiral Paris took over. "Ms. Jenkins, why do you want to be   
in Starfleet?"  
  
I took a deep breath. I didn't really know what to say. "Well sir, I have always   
wanted to travel through space, but unfortunately, my parents never showed any   
enthusiasm about the idea. I grew up in a small midwest town where everything   
we needed was there. They never had a reason for space travel. My mother   
always tried to convince me that there was no need to vacation to other worlds. I   
thought she was wrong and that change is always for the better. Now that they   
have passed on, I decided to pursue a space exploration career. I feel that the   
entire point of space travel is to make a difference in people's lives, and that is   
what I hope to do."  
  
Admiral Schmitt nodded as I finished my answer. "What kind of difference do   
you hope to make working with Starfleet?"  
  
I took a deep breath and shifted in my seat nervously. "Being that I did lead a   
very sheltered life, I have always wanted to meet new people and learn about   
other cultures. In my opinion, being informed of other people's way of life is the   
most precious education in the universe. I really want to be able to share with   
other people my beliefs and thoughts on events, and I want to help people build   
better lives. Everyone deserves to be happy and to be free from government   
oppression, and I'm willing to see that it happens."  
  
The admirals took a moment to fiddle around with their padds. "Is there any   
particular department that you hope to work with?" Paris asked, not looking at   
me.  
  
"Engineering or astrophysics." I answered. Schmitt looked up, expectant of a   
reason why. "Science has always been one of my strong spots throughout high   
school." That was a lie. I hated science. "And I've always been very good at   
repairing things. I've thought about pursuing a career in medicine, but the sight   
of blood makes me queasy." I'd hoped to lighten the mood, but neither admiral   
cracked a smile. "After a career in engineering, I hope to move onto a command   
position." I finished.  
  
"Tell me, Ms. Jenkins." Schmitt started. "Why should we choose you to attend   
the Academy?"  
  
I had been dreading that question. I tried to look confident as I gave my answer.   
"Sir, I believe that I am an honest, trustworthy person and I know that once I put   
my mind to something, I stick to it. I consider myself a leader and I also consider   
myself hard working. I am easy to get along with and I don't judge people at first   
glance. I am very willing to do anything needed to be done and I won't complain   
about having to do anything. Sirs, I believe I am definitely Starfleet material."   
Sucking up could help, couldn't it?  
  
Admiral's Paris and Schmitt's eyes met. Schmitt looked at me and smiled.   
"Thank you Ms. Jenkins. We'll get back to you as soon as possible." When they   
stood, I did too. I shook their hands once again, very excited about the news I   
would have to wait months to hear. Grinning from ear to ear, I left the room.  
  
***  
  
Exactly two months later, to the day, I hurried into the apartment Shelly and I now   
shared, after getting a message from the Academy. "Shelly?" I called out.   
"Shelly?" My friend was no where to be seen. Shrugging, I accessed the   
message addressed to me. Seated on the couch, I read the following:  
  
Ms. Laura Jenkins,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Starfleet   
Academy. Classes start on the 25th of August, 2364. Orientation for freshmen   
and class registration are going to be held on the 15th of August. We hope to   
see you there.  
  
Admiral Emily Fincher, Dean of Students  
Admiral Owen Paris, Assistant Dean of Students  
  
My hazel eyes grew wide and I pushed my auburn hair off my face. I didn't know   
how to react. I dropped the padd and jumped off the couch, literally jumping up   
and down. Then it dawned on me that Shelly had also received a letter. I just   
hoped that she had been accepted as well.  
  
***  
  
Shelly entered some time later after spending the day watching the neighbor's   
eight year old. She was almost instantly greeted by me. I was immediately   
thrusting a padd into her hands. "It's here!" I was very excited. "It's from the   
Academy!"   
  
That captured Shelly's attention. She quickly accessed the file and scanned the   
letter. Her blue eyes immediately lit up and she smiled broadly. "I got accepted!"   
I wrapped my arms around Shelly and smiled. We had done what we had   
always wanted to do. And now we would have our entire life to look forward to. 


	2. A New Beginning

Dedications: This chapter is for Kerri, Kirsten, and Margaret. Three weeks in the   
U.K. can really build a friendship. There is so much I owe to all of them. I went   
on that trip not knowing anyone and those three became three of my best friends.   
We can talk to each other about anything. That's how Laura's going to feel in the   
following chapter. :::hint, hint:::  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 2: A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Shelly and I entered the large auditorium on campus grounds. A tall man with jet   
black hair and piercing green eyes directed us to our seats, which were near the   
front. The two of us, like the other 198 people in the room, began to talk   
nervously.  
  
"Jeez, I didn't realize they only accepted about two hundred people." I said,   
shaking my head in amazement.   
  
Shelly held back a smile. "Only the best and the brightest."  
  
I started laughing hysterically and couldn't contain myself when Admiral Paris   
took center stage and began to speak. "Hello and welcome to Starfleet   
Academy. I am Admiral Owen Paris. I teach the survival course that every one   
of you will be taking this coming semester. Today you will be given the chance to   
visit several areas of the Academy and meet the heads of the departments to   
choose which area of Starfleet you would like to pursue." His tone was harsh   
and commanding. "And don't forget that every one of you need to take the Myers   
Briggs personality test before classes begin. Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you   
enjoy your first year here and you find an area you delight in studying. Dorm   
assignments are located in the main lobby in the far corner. Just look for   
Commander Henrys. Dismissed."  
  
I bit my bottom lip and cowered in my chair. "He sounds like a drill sergeant. I'm   
beginning to get a bad feeling about this whole thing."  
  
The auditorium was in an uproar as all 200 or so students bustled to their areas   
of expertise. Both of us scanned the room for the engineering section. Shelly   
spotted it by the door to the cafeteria and pulled me in that general direction. We   
were greeted by a younger woman wearing commander's pips and a gold   
uniform. We both immediately, and almost without reading any of the handouts   
we received, applied for the engineering school.   
  
"I'm going to head over to the helm control area. I want to take some piloting   
classes. And probably something in astrophysics." I said, starting to head in the   
other direction.  
  
"Okay. I wanted to head over to the science department anyway. I guess I'll see   
you later, in our new dorm room?"   
  
"Yep." I answered just before making my way through the crowd to the flight   
control area.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me." I was bumped by a tall, brown haired boy. He had gorgeous green   
eyes and a smile to die for. "Hi." He added. "I'm Mike Cavit. It's a pleasure to   
meet you..."  
  
"Laura." I finished for him. "Laura Jenkins."  
  
"Laura." He seemed to try out my name. "Do you like to fly?"  
  
I shrugged. "I've never done it before." I confessed. "I'm actually planning on   
majoring in engineering, but I thought I'd take some piloting classes as well." My   
feet had suddenly become very interesting. "What about you?"  
  
"Security." Mike chuckled. "My father isn't very happy. He preferred that I study   
command and operations, but I was never one for leadership."  
  
I laughed. "Your father?"  
  
Mike nodded, straightening in mockery of his dad. "Lieutenant Richard Cavit,   
chief of operations on the USS Odyssey. Like father, like son he always told   
me."  
  
I giggled childishly and grinned at him. "Well, I'm sure you'll make your father   
very proud." There was an awkward silence. Why would I go and say a thing   
like that? All that I did was bump into the guy. Neither of us knew quite what to   
say. "I'm sorry. I have to get going." I broke the silence. "Maybe I'll see you   
again sometime?"  
  
He smiled, his green eyes sparkling. "I'd like that."  
  
I returned his smile and turned around toward the door. Maybe this whole thing   
wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
***  
  
I almost laughed out loud. Shelly looked up from the table. "What is so funny?"  
  
"My results from the Myers Briggs test. I just find it rather amusing, that's all." I   
stared down at the paper. The figures stated that I was an extrovert, I was   
intuitive, feeling, and perceiving. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I   
scanned the paper to find out the whole meaning of each of these ridiculous   
phrases. Extrovert...outgoing, not afraid to speak one's mind. Intuitive...creative,   
artsy, practical, wants to feel the ecstasy of love, not just the practicality of it.   
Feeling...does what the heart wants, not always thinking, has their heart on their   
sleeve. Perceiving...flexible, open to every possibility, will spend hours on one   
subject to examine all outcomes. Yikes. That was deep.  
  
Shelly had also just finished her test, but she refused to allow me to see her   
scores. "No. I don't think it's any of your business."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I threw my paper onto the table. "I guess now we just have to   
wait for tomorrow. Classes start." We both grinned.  
  
***  
  
I walked into the first class of my first day at Starfleet Academy. There was   
almost no one in the room so I easily found a seat in the far back corner of the   
lecture hall. After setting my bookbag down next to the chair, I rummaged   
through it, searching for one of the many padds I had thrown in it. I already had   
begun to feel like I didn't belong, like I was unwanted. The fashion sense of the   
24th century was outright appalling. But, like every other cadet in the school, I   
was forced to wear a black jumpsuit with gold shoulders. Attached to the collar   
was one bar that signified my status as a freshman.  
  
Just as I found what I was looking for, a voice caused me to look up. I soon   
found myself staring into the bluest eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" The source asked, nodding to the chair to my right.  
  
I shook my head. "No. No one's sitting there." I practically stuttered, the words   
just not wanting to come out of my mouth.  
  
He smiled as he sat down, setting his padds on the desk in front of him. "My   
name's Tom Paris. Who are you?"  
  
I put out my hand and he took it, raising it to his lips. He placed the softest kiss   
on the back of my palm before letting it drop. "Laura Jenkins. It's nice to meet   
you."  
  
He obliged, but before he had the chance to say anything, our professor walked   
into the hall and began to speak. "Welcome. This is Survival 1 and I am Admiral   
Paris." I noticed that Tom had begun to sink down into his chair. "In this class,   
you will learn the basics for survival on away missions." Great. Just what I want   
to wake up to. Admiral Paris, I had heard, was famous for tough classes and   
grueling assignments.  
  
After what seemed like hours, class was finally over. I stood up and Tom smiled   
at me. "What time is your last class over?" He asked, handing me the padd I   
had dropped next to my desk.  
  
"Around 1600 hours, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to meet my good friend Mike and I at a small   
coffee shop down the street." His blue eyes twinkled.  
  
I nodded and grinned slightly. "I would love to."  
  
His blue eyes twinkled and he gave me a wink. "I'll see you after classes then."   
And with that, he left me standing there utterly in a trance. 


	3. Dreams to Reality

Dedications: This is to Erin. Most of you know her as Jane Griffen though.   
She's one of my best online buds. She very graciously allowed me to use her   
fictional character Heather, and I'm very, very thankful.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 3: DREAMS TO REALITY  
  
I threw my book bag onto the floor next to the table. Mike and Tom were waiting.   
This was how it had been for the last two months. Every day, I had met the two   
of them at a little coffee shop around the corner from the south campus. The   
three of us had become very good friends. Along with Mike and Tom, Shelly and   
I had gotten to know the two other members of our dorm very well. They were   
Aria Nikko and Heather Whitney. Most of the time, we were all inseparable.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, plopping down in the chair across from Tom and to the   
right of Mike. I grabbed the cup of chocolate mocha that Tom had made sure   
was waiting for me.  
  
Tom shrugged. "Nothing much." He scrunched his face in a way I had come to   
know as his way of showing his deep thought. "Do you think my father's going to   
let us pick our own groups for the survival mission?"  
  
"How would I know? You're his son!" I sipped the mocha cautiously.  
  
Tom's jaw dropped. "It's not like I ever actually talk to him. I can't stand him!"  
  
"I'm sorry if you're having family troubles." My smart reply came out very   
sarcastically.  
  
Mike sighed. "C'mon you two. Cut it out. This happens every day and frankly,   
I'm sick of it." Tom and I agreed, glaring at each other. "So, Laura, why were   
you so late."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I explained. "I had an audition for the CTC." I saw their   
confused expressions. "The Classics Theater Company. Every year they select   
three new actors and actresses to join the productions. So I auditioned."  
  
"Did you get a part?" Tom asked.  
  
"I auditioned ten minutes ago. How would I know if I got a part?"  
  
"I thought that maybe they'd tell you before you left." He shot back.  
  
Before we could get into yet another argument, Mike stopped us. "Tom. Laura.   
You're doing it again." He acted like my mother.  
  
"Sorry." We both muttered at almost the same time.  
  
Just then, Shelly and Heather came rushing into the cafe at light speed. They   
were both carrying about ten bags of clothes and other necessities that they had   
just purchased.   
  
"Hey everyone!" Heather announced as she fell into the chair next to Tom. She   
smiled broadly and shoved all of her bags under the table. Shelly sat down next   
to me and sighed heavily.  
  
"So Heather, how was your blind date with Tom last night?" Mike laughed.   
  
Heather groaned. "You knew about that too?" Both Mike and I nodded. "Well, it   
was wonderful." Tom chuckled. "Tom kissed me."   
  
I almost choked on my mocha. "You kissed her?" Laughing, I glared at Tom.   
  
He narrowed his eyes and defended himself. "Yes, I kissed her. But only   
because Drew and Daphne were watching. Nothing was meant by it." Drew was   
one of Tom and Mike's roommates and Daphne was his girlfriend. They had   
been the two that had set Tom and Heather up.  
  
"Sure. Whatever Tom. You two are too much alike."  
  
"And that's why nothing could ever work out between us. Really Laura, be   
realistic."  
  
"I am being realistic." I stopped and glanced around the table at our companions.   
Everyone had deliberately started into other conversations, just to ignore the two   
of us. I giggled softly. "We really should stop doing that you know."  
  
He couldn't agree more.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until several weeks later when I found out if I had made it or not. And I   
had. In fact, they had been looking for someone to take on the role of Cinderella   
in the classic musical by the same name, and they offered the part to me. I was   
thrilled. Another one of the auditionees, a half Betazoid named Learra Kasct,   
also got a major role. She was granted the part of the fairy godmother. Tom,   
Shelly and Mike were all ecstatic and each promised to make it to a performance.   
Unfortunately, neither Mike nor Shelly nor Heather could make it on opening   
night. I didn't press Tom to give me an answer as to whether he was coming or   
not.  
  
The group of us were all pretty good friends, our majors spread over such a   
variety of areas, we could make up the senior staff of any small ship. Both Shelly   
and I were engineering students, me with some on the side piloting, and Shelly   
with science. Tom majored in astrophysics, but it was just a formality since he   
was a helmsman through and through. We figured he would be piloting starships   
until the day he died. Flying was his only love. Heather was a science major, but   
she also enjoyed piloting. And Mike was all security. That was until his father   
pushed for some operations classes too. We all worked well together too.  
  
None of us were really that much alike either. I was outgoing and enthusiastic,   
most of my Myers Briggs test was on the mark, and yet I was shy around some,   
not all, new people. Tom was one of those flashy guys who could have any girl   
in the world if he wanted to. Mike, on the other hand, was much quieter and   
shyer around girls, but he had a fantastic sense of humor. Shelly and Heather   
were the only two alike. They could pass for twins, personality wise.   
  
Several weeks passed and I worked hard, at both my schoolwork and my acting.   
I enjoyed both tremendously.  
  
***  
  
I was sitting on the edge of the stage, nervously twiddling my thumbs. Someone   
walked up behind me. "You really shouldn't be nervous."  
  
I turned around to find my half Betazoid costar standing over me. She had short   
brown hair that didn't have even the slightest wave. Her blue eyes were bright,   
but I caught myself thinking that Tom's were brighter. I smiled. "Were you   
reading my mind?"  
  
Learra shook her head. "I can't. I just sense emotions and such."   
  
"You'd make a good counselor."  
  
She agreed. "I'm actually studying medicine at the Academy. I'm hoping for a   
posting on a space station when I graduate."  
  
"You go to the Academy too?" I asked. "I'm hoping to end up a chief engineer on   
board a starship traveling to the far reaches of the galaxy."  
  
"An engineer? You sound like a bad holonovel." Learra laughed before sitting   
down next to me.   
  
The two of us talked a lot more during the next few weeks of rehearsals and we   
became very good friends. Neither of us were patient enough to wait for opening   
night.  
  
***  
  
Opening night. We had worked for months on this production and now the first   
performance was finally here. None of us could believe it.  
  
I walked into my dressing room only minutes before we got onstage. As I   
grabbed the scarf I used to keep my hair held back, my gaze fell onto a folded   
piece of paper. It hadn't been there before. I picked it up curiously and unfolded   
it. The handwriting was practically illegible, but that was most likely because of   
the lack of using pens and paper. I laughed quietly and read what it said.  
  
Laura,  
  
Meet me at the lightpole outside the theater after your performance.  
  
PS. Break a leg!  
  
I read it over again and searched for a signature. I couldn't find one anywhere. I   
was quite intrigued by the anonymous note, so I decided to indeed meet my   
admirer at the lightpole. I'd just have to wait until after the performance. I tossed   
it back onto my dressing room table and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
I was smiling very brightly as I returned to my dressing room after the curtain call.   
I sighed very deeply as I changed out of the bulky, yet gorgeous, wedding dress I   
wear for the final scene and into my long black skirt and matching silky blouse.   
Grabbing both my book bag and the anonymous note, I headed out the door and   
toward the exit out back. When I came within sight of the lightpole, I gasped.   
Tom was standing there, wearing a black suit and blue silk shirt, which reflected   
the color of his eyes beautifully. His hands were behind his back and he smiled   
when he saw me approach.  
  
"You did fantastic Laura." He handed me a single red rose and kissed my cheek.   
  
I was completely speechless. When I did finally figure out what to say, I grinned.   
"Tom. Thank you so much. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Laura." He stepped forward so he was almost brushing up against me. "I have   
something that I just finally gathered up enough courage to tell you." Pause. "I   
think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I would really like   
to get to know you a lot better."  
  
I gasped. "Tom..." I didn't know what else to say. I guess it didn't exactly matter   
because the next thing I knew, Tom had his hand cupping my cheek and his lips   
mere centimeters from mine.   
  
"Laura, I don't know how you feel right now, but I want to show you how I feel."   
He leaned in and closed the space between the two of us.   
  
I sighed as I felt his lips brush lightly against mine. I shut my eyes and took one   
step closer to him and felt his body press fully to my body. My hands looped   
around his neck and for a moment, I felt like I was no longer standing on a street   
corner at eleven o'clock at night. My palm moved to his face and his roamed   
down my back. Seconds passed. Minutes, almost. When we finally did break   
apart, I was utterly breathless. Neither of us spoke. He leaned in to kiss me   
once again.  
  
"Tom." I managed to breathe. "I...I would like that very much."  
  
He bent his forehead against mine and I saw him grin. A sincere, relieved grin.   
His hand grasped mine and we stood there in silence.  
  
***  
  
Tom led me down the hall and stopped just outside my dorm room. "Thank you   
so much Tom. For a wonderful night." I smiled and dropped his hand. "I better   
be getting inside now..." My voice drifted off as I turned away from him shyly.  
  
Just as I was getting ready to open the door to my room, Tom pulled me into his   
arms and kissed me gently. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before heading   
down the hall toward his room. I grinned and leaned back against the wall before   
entering my dorm.  
  
***  
  
I groaned and rolled out of bed. It was much too early for any sane person, but   
Tom and I had agreed on this impractical time. Tom and I. It was so weird to   
refer to us like that, but I did. In my head. No one had been awake when I got in   
last night, so I had hurried into bed. Tom had asked me out on our first official   
date, so that was why I had woken up so early. He wouldn't tell me where we   
were going, even though he knows how much I despise surprises.  
  
Heading into the small kitchen area, I grabbed an old mug filled with cold coffee,   
and shoved it into the replicator. "Coffee, hot and black."   
  
The mug was instantly filled with dark, steaming, caffinated coffee. I grinned and   
seized it once again. Sitting down on the nearby sofa, I spent the next few   
minutes sipping the liquid carefully.   
  
Finally, I stood up and bound for my closet. I grimaced as I shuffled through the   
wardrobe for something to wear. At last, I settled on a pair of hip hugging flares   
and a dark blue sweater set. I pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and ran a brush   
through my hair. Using two baby doll barrettes, I clipped the sides back, leaving   
two thin strands falling in front of my face. Just as I finished, the door chimed   
and I opened it to reveal Tom standing there in a pair of faded blue jeans, which   
were quite tight. And he had on a Hawaiian shirt over a white tank top.  
  
"Like it?" He gestured to the shirt. "It's my favorite Big Daddy-O shirt." He   
smiled.  
  
I held back some laughter. "Love it." Before he could comment, I shut the door   
and kissed him quickly, pulling him down the hall toward the exit. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Dedications: "Shiny...aqua...illusion!" This chapter is undoubtedly dedicated to   
Hotaru. You think you're Hotaru, but you're not sure? Do you laugh hysterically   
whenever someone says the phrase `shut up'? Do you roll over in tears when   
your gym teacher looks like Sailor Uranus? Does Greg's girlfriend think he's   
cheating on her with you? If you answered no to any of the previous questions,   
then you're not Hotaru. It's that simple.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 4: SECRETS REVEALED  
  
Tom led me into a small theater in the heart of Los Angeles. Or at least what   
was left of Los Angeles. In late 2047, the city had sunk into the ocean as a result   
of a terrible earthquake. Some of the suburbs were kept intact and Tom   
explained to me that his sister Jackie had taken him to this theater quite often   
when he was younger.  
  
"This particular movie theater specializes in 20th century films. Take your pick."   
Tom whispered, motioning to a wall of movie posters. For just a moment, I felt   
that I was back home. Back in my time. But the cloud quickly uncovered me and   
I found myself standing next to Tom once again. In front of me were four movie   
posters, displaying the movies that were playing there that day. Titanic, Gone   
With the Wind, Armageddon, and Look Who's Talking. Not a wide variety. And,   
to top it off, all were movies that I had seen about 4 times...each. I looked up at   
Tom. He was as excited as ever.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You pick." I insisted. He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.   
"Tom, really, you pick."  
  
He sighed and agreed. "Well, we have the story of two lovers who are trapped   
on a sinking ship, a story of a Southern belle who wants her life to be perfect, a   
story of an asteroid the size of Texas hitting Earth, and a story about a baby   
talking. What to choose..." He muttered to himself. "I heard Titanic was   
wonderful, let's go." Just what I was afraid of. He grabbed my hand and pulled   
me up the stairs and up to the ticket counter.   
  
The floor was carpeted in a deep maroon and the ticket counter was framed in   
gold. There was a refreshment stand with all the original snacks. Popcorn,   
peanuts, goobers, raisnettes, everything. The walls were plastered with old   
movie posters, signed screenplays and outdated ticket stubs. After Tom had   
bought our tickets he walked with me into the actual theater and immediately   
found two seats near the back. I sat down next to him and sighed.   
  
"Are you okay Laura?" He asked, genuinely concerned.   
  
I nodded.  
  
Tom grinned, and kissed me quickly. "I'm going to go get us some popcorn."  
  
I sighed again and stared out at the black movie screen. Soft music flowed in the   
background. How could I have possibly let Tom talk me into sitting through the   
entire epic yet again? Titanic was not exactly what you would call my favorite   
movie. Rolling my eyes, I slouched down into the chair and closed my eyes   
softly. Before I knew it, Tom had returned.  
  
"You okay?" He asked again, handing me the giant bag of popcorn and sitting   
down.   
  
I nodded, turning my head to look into his eyes. "Like I said, I'm perfectly fine."   
The movie started, but I hadn't realized it. I had lost myself in Tom's eyes.  
  
"The movie started." He whispered, turning away from me to stare at the screen.  
  
I frowned and slumped back into my chair. Tom faked a yawn and placed his   
arm around my shoulder. I laughed to myself, but snuggled in a little closer   
made my head comfortable against his shoulder. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad   
after all.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until Monday at lunch when anyone found out who I was going out with.   
I joined my friends at our usual lunch table in the back corner of the cafeteria.   
Heather was scheduled for a class that period every day, so she never joined us.   
I looked around the table. My sophomore friend Learra was sitting across from   
me, stirring her soup boredly. Shelly and another girl from our survival class,   
Aria Nikko, were discussing one of their medical class' assignments. Aria had   
very long straight black, almost purple, if that were at all possible, hair. It almost   
reached her waist. And she had very dark, mysterious eyes. She was one of my   
group of friends. Mike hadn't joined us yet, and neither had Tom. Both were   
coming from across campus.  
  
"So Laura. Who's this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Shelly wondered, looking   
up from her data padd.  
  
Learra perked up. "Boyfriend? Laura, since when?"  
  
I smiled at her. "Since opening night. Remember that interesting note I got?"  
  
She nodded approvingly.   
  
Aria sighed and looked over my shoulder. "Don't those two ever leave him   
alone? Can't they tell that he's NOT interested?" She shook her head and rolled   
her eyes.  
  
I glanced in the direction she was looking to find Megan (or was it Jenny, I   
couldn't tell) Delany flirting mercifully with Tom. My eyes narrowed and I stood   
up. "Excuse me. I'll be right back."   
  
"Laura, leave him alone. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself..." Shelly   
stressed. I ignored her remark and continued in the direction of Tom and (I could   
tell now) Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, hun. Would you mind leaving my boyfriend alone? I wouldn't want to   
have to rearrange your pretty little face." I said, sweetly. Tom raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
Jenny laughed. "Your boyfriend? I don't think so." She proceeded to wrap her   
arm around Tom's. He tried hard to pull away, but was unsuccessful.   
  
"Jenny. I've tried hard to be your friend. Really I have. But if you insist on trying   
to steal everyone's boyfriend away, it's just not going to happen." I apologized.   
"I'm sorry." I pushed her away from Tom and grabbed his hand. As I pulled him   
toward our table I heard her warning.  
  
"Laura Jenkins, you are going to be sorry. One of these days, you'll never know   
what hit you." She glared at me and turned away. Jenny walked out of the   
cafeteria and headed for her dorm room. She seemed really embarrassed.  
  
I smiled in victory. "Hun." Tom interrupted my thoughts. "I'm hungry. Can we   
please sit down and eat?"  
  
I rotated to face him and gasped. "Is that all you ever think about? Food?" He   
grinned and I punched him in the arm. As we got to the table, Tom put his tray   
down and took the empty seat next to Aria.  
  
All three girls' jaws dropped as if on cue. "I would like you all to meet my   
girlfriend Laura." Tom introduced, jokingly. He smiled and I sat down in the seat   
next to him, which I had previously occupied. Nothing was said and I chuckled   
before taking a sip of my iced tea.  
  
"What did I miss?" Mike asked, tossing a brown paper bag onto the table and   
plopping down in the seat on the other side of me. Everyone laughed. 


	5. Surviving on Marshmallows

Dedications: This one is for all the members of the Collective. The   
marshmallows were all your idea :) As usual, I liked it and decided to use it.   
Love you guys!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 5: SURVIVING ON MARSHMALLOWS  
  
"At least your father was remotely nice about it." I whispered to Tom as we   
followed Admiral Paris to the transporter pad. We were followed by the other   
members of our survival team. The professor had actually agreed to allow us to   
choose our own groups.   
  
"This should be a simple A." Tom returned. "The six of us working together.   
Easy." I laughed. Famous last words.  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "I brought the marshmallows." Heather   
whispered, giggling. "Shelly has the chocolate. Did you remember the graham   
crackers?"   
  
I nodded. "Did you think that I would forget?" She pondered this for a moment,   
agreed, and then returned to her spot in line. Tom raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
The admiral stopped just short of the pad. "You know what to do. If any of you   
are slacking or doing anything that you're not supposed to, you'll be beamed   
back here." He looked directly at both Heather and Shelly during this last   
comment. Then he left.  
  
I turned around to face my five best friends. Heather, Shelly, Tom, Mike, and   
Aria. This was going to be good. I rolled my eyes and walked up onto the   
transporter pad. "Let's go." Everyone else followed and we soon found   
ourselves on the peak of a mountain deep in the heart of the Sierra Nevadas. I   
sighed heavily.  
  
"Group leader anyone?" Tom offered quietly, looking out at the horizon.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Is that a volunteer Laura?" Aria questioned, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Over my dead body." I countered, stepping back from the edge of the cliff.   
Then I looked over at Mike. "Why don't you be the group leader?"  
  
He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you kidding? No way!" His dark brown   
hair was waving in the breeze. "I think you should do it Laura. You're a good   
leader."  
  
I shook my head. "I already said no."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere fast." Shelly interjected. "I'll do it. And since I'm now   
doing it, I say we find somewhere to build a small fire for the night. It's getting   
dark." She gestured to the sun setting in the west. It was gorgeous. "That way's   
west, and we need to head north so..." She turned to her left, paused and turned   
around. "We go this way." She marched toward a patch of towering trees with   
the rest of us trudging slowly behind.  
  
***  
  
Shelly and I had finally gotten a small fire going and we were all gathered around   
it. "We can only let it burn for a while. Wouldn't want any of those Romulans to   
find our smoke." Aria pointed out. She gathered her long dark hair in a   
scrunchie and pulled it off of her face. We shared a laugh.  
  
Heather emerged from her tent, almost knocking it over in the process.   
"Heather!" Mike whined. "It took Tom and I two hours to get that thing up, so   
unless you want to try in the pitch black, be a little more careful."  
  
Heather glared at him. Then her face softened. "I brought out the   
marshmallows!" She dug through her bookbag and produced a thoroughly   
smushed bag of fluffy white.   
  
Shelly walked up behind her. "Here are both the chocolate and the graham   
crackers." She looked at me. "Laura, did you find any good roasting sticks?"  
  
I picked up three long, pointed branches from beside me. "I already carved   
them."  
  
Tom buried his head in his hands as he watched Heather open the bag, place   
one on the end of a stick, and thrust it into the fire. "Who's going to stay up and   
sit watch tonight?"  
  
No one spoke. I sighed. "I'll sit Taps tonight. But only until midnight, then I'm   
going to bed."  
  
Heather raised an eyebrow. "Taps?"  
  
"Camp term. Sorry." I muttered. Shelly grinned.  
  
"I'll stay up with you Laura." Mike offered. His face was only half illuminated.  
  
Tom stopped him. "No you won't Mike. I will. I don't trust you and your   
hormones." Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes again.  
  
Heather screamed. "My marshmallow's on fire! My marshmallow's on fire!" She   
was wailing the stick around in the air.  
  
"Don't throw it behind..." I tried to intercept her from throwing the flaming stick,   
but I was too late. The marshmallow landed somewhere beside our tents. Aria   
hurried over to it with a bucket of water and put it out. It sizzled calmly.  
  
I took a deep breath. "This is going to be a long week." I mumbled. Suddenly,   
something hot and sticky hit me on the side of the face. Hearing Tom and Shelly   
gasp, I cautiously placed my hand on my cheek. I soon found my hand covered   
in a wet, gooey marshmallow. I shook my head and looked up at the half   
Betazoid. Heather was calmly standing next to the tent, looking as innocent as   
she could. Tom was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"You think this is funny?" I asked him. He shook his head. I laughed. "Maybe   
you'll find this funny." I turned to throw the goo at Heather, but instead decided   
to smash it all over Tom's face. His jaw dropped. Everyone was silent. He   
picked up a piece of already melted chocolate and rolled it around in his fingers.   
  
"Laura, I think you need a little color on your face." Just as he went to throw it, I   
ducked and the brown liquid landed all over Mike's shirt. That was three of us   
who were now covered in food. Mike threw a cup of water at Tom, but he ducked   
and it instead splashed all over Shelly.   
  
Aria and Heather just stood there.   
  
I leaned down and whispered to Tom. "They're pretty clean. What do you say?"  
  
He nodded and Shelly handed the two of us a plate of rations. Mashed potatoes   
and gravy and peas. Perfect. Mike grabbed some potatoes and so did I. Tom   
and Shelly each had a handful of peas.  
  
"Do you think we should get them a towel?" Aria asked Heather.  
  
She shook her head. "I think Tom looks good in marshmallow. All that Laura   
needs is a graham cracker." Before either of them knew what was happening,   
both were covered in peas and potatoes. The four of us backed away and   
laughed at them.   
  
I ran my finger through some marshmallow on Tom and then some chocolate   
from myself. I licked my finger. "Mmn. Tastes good."  
  
Mike grabbed a towel out of his tent and proceeded to wipe off his face. It wasn't   
any use because a whole five seconds later, five handfuls of mashed potatoes hit   
him. He spit out a glob of it and swallowed, disgusted. "You guys are so dead."  
  
Before he could do anything about it, we were engulfed by the familiar tingle of a   
transporter beam. We materialized in a gray room. We were back at the main   
camp. A very angry Admiral Paris was standing, with his arms crossed, in front   
of us. I let out a deep breath.  
  
"We are so dead, it's not even funny." Heather breathed. 


	6. Crime and Punishment

Dedications: I think this one is going to be for Robin. She's been my best friend   
since kindergarten. And we still fight over that blasted blue pony...anyway, she's   
great and I think this should be for her. You go girl :)  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 6: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
  
"I guess being confined to quarters isn't that bad." Heather shrugged and   
jumped off of the chair, tossing me a half eaten bag of potato chips. I was   
startled, but managed not to drop any of the chips on the floor. She skipped over   
to the replicator.  
  
"It's no use Heather." Aria called from her spot leaning against the couch.   
"They took away our replicator privileges." Heather rolled her eyes and slammed   
her fist against the black of the replicator. She shook the pain off and returned to   
her spot on the chair, crossing her legs in front of her. I passed the bag of chips   
along to Shelly, who was curled up in a ball next to me on the couch.  
  
Our quarters were set up like most college dormitories. There were several   
buildings spread over the campus. Some were singles and for just girls or guys,   
and a few, such as mine, James T. Kirk Hall, were doubles and co-ed. Each   
floor was reserved for only guys or for only girls. Evens and odds. My quarters   
were on the fourth floor and I shared my double with Shelly. There was a   
common room between my quarters and another. Aria and Heather were in the   
attached room. Tom and Mike were housed in the quarters directly above   
Heather and Aria.  
  
Shelly groaned. "I'm hungry and these chips aren't doing anything for me. Why   
do we all have to be stuck in here?"   
  
I glared over at Heather, who had busied herself by painting her nails a very   
outrageous shade of purple. "We're in here because someone, I won't mention   
any names Heather, decided to throw a marshmallow at me during our graded," I   
stressed the word. "Survival mission."   
  
Heather grinned proudly.  
  
Shelly chose that moment to stand up. "I'll be back. I'm going to rummage   
through my room for anything I can find that is remotely edible." Then she turned   
and headed in the direction of our quarters. I could hear bags being shuffled   
through and then I heard something crash onto the ground. "Oops!" She called   
out. Her head popped out through the door. "Everything's alright. Just dropped   
a padd." Shelly disappeared from sight again. I rolled my eyes up towards the   
ceiling.  
  
It was at that moment that there was a slight bang and a muffled curse from the   
jefferies tube in the back corner of the room. A crawling Mike exited it, followed   
by Tom, who tossed out a small black bag. Heather went directly to it and picked   
it up. Aria helped Mike stand up and I offered Tom my hand. I used all my   
strength to pull Tom to his feet. He didn't help much and the next thing I knew, I   
was laying on my back on the couch with Tom spread out on top of me. He   
grabbed my hand.  
  
"This could prove to be quite comfortable." He smirked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Pig." I muttered. Tom didn't seem to hear me. I rolled out from under and he   
released my hand. As I stood up, he sat up. Tom proceeded to tug at my shirt   
and I fell into his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled   
against him. "Now this could be comfortable."  
  
Heather practically ripped open the bag and most of it's contents fell onto the   
floor. One thing that stood out was a dark chocolate candy bar. "Chocolate!"   
She exclaimed, grabbing it and heading back to her seat, ignoring everything   
else. "Thif ith bery good." She slurred, the chocolate shoved into her mouth.  
  
Aria rolled her eyes and scooped everything else up. "Where did you guys get all   
this stuff?" She tossed a box of crackers, two bags of potato chips, a can of   
salsa, a six pack of Coke, three bags of cookies, and a bag of marshmallows   
onto the table in front of us.  
  
Mike grabbed a chair and turned it around. He sat on it backwards. "Drew and   
Brian got it. They felt sorry for us." He turned to look at Heather. "I'm glad   
you're enjoying the chocolate Heather. Tom had brought it for Laura." Heather   
shrugged. Mike looked apologetically at me.  
  
"It's okay. I'd rather her have it. That way I wouldn't get into any kind of fight   
with her." I laughed. "I wouldn't want that to happen again." Everyone laughed.   
"So, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
Mike grinned mischiefly. "Strip poker anyone?" He received a pillow square in   
his face.  
  
"Sure Mike." Aria teased. "You strip and we'll play poker."  
  
Heather frowned. "Now that wouldn't be fair, would it?" She thought for a   
second. "Maybe Laura and Tom can strip while we all play poker."  
  
"Heather!" I cried out. She soon received a pillow in her face too. And she   
fought back. The pillow hit me next and then Tom pitched it back at Heather.   
Our pillow fight ended in Shelly returning from inside her room. We all looked up   
as she entered the common room.  
  
"I couldn't find anything..." She spied the pile of food. "Oreos!" She bolted to the   
table and grabbed the bag of cream filled cookies. Sighing quite contentedly,   
she fell onto a chair and enjoyed her cookies. A little too much, if you ask me.  
  
"Truth or dare anyone?" Aria offered. "That's something to pass the time." She   
opened a box of crackers and popped one into her mouth.  
  
Heather shook her head, swallowing her most recent bite of chocolate quickly.   
"No. I can't think of any good dares." She frowned for just a moment, before   
biting off another piece of chocolate.  
  
"Twenty questions?" Tom suggested, shifting his position beneath me.  
  
I agreed. "Okay. Can I start?" No one objected. Biting my lip, I thought hard for   
a second or two. "Got it. Remember, yes or no answers only."  
  
"Is it a person?" Mike asked, attentive.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Male or female?" Heather asked quickly. "I mean, is it female?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Male?" She asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I seemed to that a lot lately. "Heather, if it isn't female then it   
has to be male. That's three questions." I smirked.  
  
"Is he cute?" Shelly wondered, smiling.  
  
"Is he dead?" Tom whispered into my ear at the same time.   
  
I considered both questions for a while and then grinned at Shelly. "I guess, if   
you go for older men." Then I turned to Tom. "And yes, he is dead. At least he   
was last time I checked." Five down, fifteen more to go. This may take a while.   
There was silence. "Anymore?"  
  
Aria bit her lip and scratched her head. Shelly pushed a piece of her golden hair   
behind her ear. Heather ate another bite of her precious chocolate. Tom kissed   
the back of my neck tenderly, causing me to squirm suddenly. Mike cleared his   
throat. "Is he famous?"  
  
I shrugged Tom off and looked up at Mike. "Very." Was my only answer for him,   
so much for answering yes or no.  
  
Tom leaned back into the cushion. "Well, all we know is that he`s a cute famous   
dead guy. That gets us nowhere." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
I turned around to look at him. "That's because you're not trying." I leaned down   
and kissed him softly, which elicited some hoots from the other occupants of the   
room. Rolling my eyes once again, I fell back into Tom's warm embrace and   
looked at everyone else. "Come on you guys. It's not that hard." I looked at   
Shelly. She seemed clueless. I think Heather had gotten to her. "Tell you what.   
I'll give ten credits to the person who can correctly guess it. Okay?" Everyone   
nodded, agreeing with my bet. Yet no one spoke. "Well?" I questioned.  
  
Tom cleared his throat. "Is he from the 20th century?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "No..." I replied quietly, laughing at the irony of that   
question.  
  
"Is he human?" Aria asked it. That was eight. I nodded. "So he's a human   
dead guy." She reviewed the clues. "And he's cute?" I nodded again. "Has he   
been in outer space before? Was he born on Earth?"  
  
"That's two questions." I grinned. "And the answers are yes and yes."  
  
"Christopher Pike?" Mike suggested.  
  
I scratched the tip of my nose. "Was he born on Earth?" I shrugged. "Anyway,   
it's not Captain Pike."  
  
Tom's palms traveled up my back and stopped just at the base of my neck. He   
gently massaged my shoulders and placed a few soft kisses on my bare skin. I   
sighed. "Zefram Cochrane?" He breathed into my ear.   
  
I spun around to face him. "Cochrane was from the 20th century."  
  
He disagreed. "Not necessarily. The first warp flight was in 2061. He didn't   
have to be born before the turn of the millennia."  
  
"Whatever. It's not Cochrane." I chuckled and Tom wrapped his arms around   
me again. Once again, the room was silent.  
  
Shelly had an epiphany. "I know it! Captain Kirk! He was born in Iowa! He only   
worked in outer space." She had almost screamed it. Everyone chuckled.  
  
I clapped my hands and nodded approvingly. "Guess I owe you ten credits,   
huh?"  
  
She grinned and thrust out her hand in demand. "Hand them over hun."  
  
Again, I rolled my eyes. "Hold on a sec." I jumped up from my position on the   
couch and walked into my room. I came out bearing a handful of credits.   
"Shelly, here they are. Enjoy." I frowned as Shelly grabbed them excitedly. I   
returned to my spot in Tom's lap, and just as soon as I had, the door chimed. All   
six of our jaws dropped at the exact same instant.  
  
The door chimed again. "Miss Whitney and Miss Nikko. I know that you're in   
there, along with Miss Jenkins and Miss MacAffery. Please allow me   
admittance." I turned to Aria and we both gasped. Behind the door, we knew,   
was waiting Commander Thompson. She was the floor monitor and was very   
strict. All of us knew that if she caught Tom and Mike in our quarters, we   
probably wouldn't be seeing the daylight anytime soon. "Computer, override   
privacy lock. Author..."  
  
I jumped up and practically shoved Tom into my bedroom. Mike quickly followed.   
"Don't make a noise you two." I whispered, engaging the privacy lock on that   
door as well. I hadn't yet made it to my seat when Commander Thompson   
entered. "Why didn't any of you answer the door?" She asked sternly.   
  
Heather shrugged, swallowing her final bite of chocolate. Aria shoved her box of   
crackers under the couch. "We're sorry Commander. We were in the middle of a   
conversation about...um..."  
  
I interrupted, blurting out my answer. "The crystalline structure of dilithium."   
  
The commander raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She scanned the room and didn't   
find anything out of the ordinary. "Jenny and Megan next door complained about   
the loudness in this room. They also mentioned that they heard male voices."   
She looked from me to Heather accusingly.  
  
Shelly shook her head. "Guys? Where?" She grinned.  
  
Thompson reprimanded her. "Not funny cadet." She paused. "I also came in   
here to tell you that Admiral Paris has allowed the punishment to be dropped.   
You may continue with your daily activities. The admiral is on his way to your   
companions quarters to inform them. Good day." She turned on her heel and   
left the room.  
  
Aria's eyes went wide. "If he gets up there, and Mike and Tom aren't there..."   
Her voice trailed off.  
  
I threw open my bedroom door and poked my head in. Tom was laying on my   
bed, snooping around on my dresser and Mike was standing up, pacing back and   
forth. They both looked up as I entered. "Guys? We're screwed."  
  
Tom shot up and gasped at me. "What do you mean?"  
  
I laughed inwardly. "Your father is on his way up to your quarters and if you're   
here, then he won't find you there and probably assume that you're here..." I was   
rambling.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes and silenced me with a kiss. "I get what you're saying." He   
motioned for Mike to follow him and they both headed into the common area and   
squeezed into the jefferies tube.   
  
I fell onto the couch and buried my face in my hands. We all had similar   
expressions on our faces, and we all had similar thoughts. If the two guys didn't   
make it, then we were all in more trouble than we were with the food fight. 


	7. Bug Juice

Dedications: For everyone I worked with this past summer at Redwing.   
Phantom, Bullwinkle, Kalijah, Ace, Sprite...you guys all taught me so much! I'll   
never forget all the fun we had and all the lessons I've learned. This camp is   
modeled after Redwing, the camp at which I work, and the name is taken from   
the fictitious camp of the P-T Collective. I thought it would be appropriate .  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 7: BUG JUICE  
  
I tossed my sleeping bag onto the cot and looked over at Shelly. We were   
standing in the middle of a platform tent at Camp Brandy. There were only three   
cots in our tent. Most of the others had four. I had worked at camp since I was   
14, and then, of course, figured I wouldn't anymore once I hit college, but here I   
was, working at a camp. I still remember the conversation that went on between   
all of us...  
  
Learra grinned and her face brightened with inspiration. "I have an idea!"  
  
Aria looked skyward, in a plea for help. "On no. Learra was thinking again.   
We're in trouble." She giggled and looked up at the half-Betazoid, just as a pillow   
hit her in the face.   
  
"Very funny." Learra replied. She glanced in my direction. "You ever been to a   
camp before?"  
  
I didn't know what she was getting at and I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to.   
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...why don't we all work up at Camp Brandy this summer?"  
  
I slapped myself on the forehead. "Why?" Was my only question.  
  
She glared at me and shrugged. "It'll be fun. I've worked there for almost 5   
years now and we're always looking for new counselors and such. Tom and   
Mike'll be up there anyway. They're working across the lake at the guy's camp.   
And it'll give us something to do."  
  
Aria shook her head. "Count me out. I got that internship on Nymbus Prime I   
requested. I'll be gone all break." She smiled, satisfied with herself. At least she   
had a reason to get out of it. Aria stood up, still smiling, and walked into her   
bedroom. "I have some work to do. I'll catch you all later." She disappeared   
from sight.  
  
Learra stared at Heather and Shelly, who were busy gawking over some outfit   
Heather had brought home earlier that day. Shelly backed up defensively. "No   
way. Kids and me just don't mix."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm allergic to camps." Heather added.  
  
I laughed softly and covered my mouth with my palm. "How are you allergic to   
camp Heather? It's sort of...impossible."  
  
She shook her head. "My aunt sent me to a camp once when I was 10. I ended   
up coughing and wheezing and gagging all summer. It's an experience I would   
rather not re-experience." She paused and thought about what she had just said.   
Convincing herself that the wording was not important, she shrugged and   
attempted to ignore the rest of us.  
  
Learra didn't let her. "You're just allergic to something at camp. And we can get   
you a hypospray for it." She frowned. "Please you guys. I just really, really want   
to have some friends up there." She scratched her head. "Don't make me beg."   
She whined.  
  
I sighed very heavily and bit my lip. "Fine then, sign me up. Anything but   
kitchen." Shelly burst into a fit of laughter. I gave her a strange look. "What is   
so funny?"  
  
"Last time you worked at camp, in the kitchen, I might add, you complained the   
entire time and swore you would never go back. Then you worked the next three   
summers and now you're going to try again." She managed to get out in   
between spells of chuckles.  
  
"And you're going with me." I ordered. "Heather too."  
  
Both of my friends shook their heads repeatedly. "No way." Shelly protested. "I   
am not spending my summer at a camp." Heather nodded, completely agreeing   
with her best friend.  
  
I looked at Learra. "Put all three of us down."  
  
I shook my head and smiled to myself as I finished up recalling that discussion.   
Shelly brought me back to reality. "So, here we are."  
  
I turned to look at her. "Yep. Here we are. The two of us are stuck in a unit   
together, responsible for a new group of girls every week, and we have   
absolutely no idea what to do." I chuckled softly.   
  
A new voice interrupted our conversation. "Hello?" I turned around again to face   
a younger girl with curly red-brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a pair of old   
jeans and a camp staff t-shirt. "I'm Tessa. I guess I'm your junior counselor."  
  
I grinned and stuck out my hand. "I'm Laura. The assistant unit leader."  
  
"And I'm Shelly. The unit leader." Shelly also shook Tessa's hand. She   
motioned to the last empty bed. "This bed, or the floor? I'm hoping you choose   
the bed." She grinned. Tessa took a deep breath and tossed her bag onto the   
bed.   
  
"Are you two new here? I don't remember seeing you last year."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. We're both students at the Academy. Actually made it through   
our first year." I smiled. "Learra talked us into coming up and working."   
  
Tessa raised an eyebrow. She changed the subject. "I'm applying at the end of   
next year. I guess I'll be a freshman when you guys are seniors." She started   
unpacking and suggested we do the same. "Staff meeting will most likely be in   
about an hour. Then we start all our pre-camp training. Everything can get very   
tedious. You might not have any other time."  
  
Shelly and I looked at each other and wondered what we were getting ourselves   
into.  
  
***  
  
Camp Brandy wasn't your typical 24th century summer camp. Shelly and I fit in   
and felt right at home. I learned that about 10 years ago, the camp was fully   
restored to the way it had been in 1989. Almost 400 years ago. Everyone slept   
in tents, designed to fit four cots. The mess hall was in the center of camp with   
five units of eight tents, in a semicircle around. There was a lake at the bottom of   
a hill. The flagpole was on the middle of the hill. There was a swimming pool   
next to the mess hall and stables down by the lake.  
  
Every unit had a leader and assistant unit leader. Some also had counselors,   
and yet others had junior counselors. This particular camp was a girls only camp   
and across the lake was a boys camp with which we did a lot. Most activities   
were traditional: skits, camp fires, songs, friends. The more I thought about it,   
the more I thought I was going to have a lot of fun this summer.  
  
***  
  
"Ladies! Everyone meet out here at the fire circle." I yelled, trying to reestablish   
my unused camp voice. My call was followed by the pattering of a dozen feet,   
scurrying toward the fire circle. "Walk!" The pattering came to a halt suddenly   
and, as I snuck a glance out the side of the tent, I received several looks of   
amazement from a couple of the speeding girls. It was obvious to most staff   
whenever campers were running. I smiled to myself and headed over to the fire   
circle.  
  
Shelly told the girls to sit on the logs and quiet down. "I'm Shelly and these two   
are Laura," I waved. "And Tessa. We're your counselors. Why don't we go in a   
circle and everyone say their name, okay?" She turned to look at a taller girl with   
brown hair and hazel eyes. "You can start."  
  
She grinned excitedly. "I'm Erin!" She turned to look at her friend sitting next to   
her and nudged her arm.  
  
The girl had light brown, almost blonde hair and also had hazel eyes. "I'm   
Chrissy." She looked at the girl next to her, who smiled shyly. She had brown   
hair with streaks of red and hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm Sarah."  
  
And so it went all the way around the circle. There were 18 girls in all. All of   
them over the age of 12, Terran years. We were lucky. Erin, Sarah, Chrissy,   
Jacklyn, Jaquelin, K'Teil, Manda, Missa, Nikki, T'Vora, T'Yak, B'Linyl, Katy, Jeri,   
Maggie May, April, Dedrik, and Yumali. That was our bunch.   
  
***  
  
I pulled the girth tight and put my foot into the stirrup. Swinging my leg over the   
side of the horse, I mounted the mare. Heather and Learra were in charge of a   
unit of girls much the same age as our own. They only had 12 though. All the   
girls in both units voted unanimously to undergo an overnight trail ride. Since   
only Heather and I were experienced on horseback, we were leading the trip.   
Three nights with three different groups of girls each night. And with Heather.   
Oh joy. Only four of my girls were going on this trip. Maggie May, Chrissy,   
Sarah, and Erin. The obnoxious bunch.  
  
I kicked the mare's sides and trotted over to where Heather and the first group of   
girls were already mounted and ready to go. "Well. Everyone ready?" I asked,   
stopping just short of Heather and her horse. My answer was a chorus of yeses.  
  
Heather had agreed to leading this trail ride, with me bringing up the rear.   
Heather started out slowly and I trotted up behind the last horse. All ten girls   
were on their horses in a single file line with Sarah and Chrissy directly in front on   
me. "Did you remember the shaving cream?" I heard Sarah whisper back to   
Chrissy. Chrissy acknowledged silently and turned around to receive a glare   
from me. This could not be good.  
  
The trail headed all the way around the lake and cut down through the lower area   
of the guys camp. As we passed their swimming pool, I noticed both Tom and   
Mike standing against the fence, shirts off and swimming trunks on. Tom flashed   
me a smile and Mike rolled his eyes. Tom's response was to punch him in the   
arm. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the girls in front of me.  
  
"Oh, he's hot." Sarah giggled, nodding her head toward Tom. Chrissy grinned.   
  
Erin laughed softly. "You guys, he's probably taken. Any guy that has eyes like   
those and a good body is. He's too old for you anyway."   
  
Sarah shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. Maybe I can get to know him a   
little better during skits night on Friday." She thought for a moment. "I have a   
twisted ankle and need some help." She moaned innocently. I could hear   
Maggie May snort four horses in front of me.   
  
I sighed deeply and chuckled.   
  
After passing through the guys camp, our trail ride wound up through the forest   
and stopped in a clearing just on the side of the mountain. A small barn with   
hitching posts and such for the horses was off to one side and a small lodge with   
bunk beds was on the other. I dismounted my horse and tied her to the far post.  
  
"Everybody off." I ordered. All of the girls jumped off their horses and tied each   
of their horses up just like I had instructed them to.  
  
I nodded towards the small lodge and followed everyone in. Heather leading yet   
again. "Okay everyone. Pick a bunk and a buddy and get settled in. Then make   
your way outside so we can roast marshmallows." I sent her a look. "Laura and I   
are going to start a fire outside so if anyone needs anything, just come get us,   
okay?"  
  
Maggie May spoke up. "I heard a rumor that you guys failed your survival course   
at the Academy. Is it true?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What's it matter to you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just that I don't want to be left with someone who doesn't know   
how to make a fire."  
  
I gave her a glare and spoke slowly, trying to keep my temper from exploding.   
"Maggie. Heather and I both know how to build a fire. We didn't fail the survival   
mission because of our inability to live in the wilderness." Heather made a   
strangled noise.  
  
Erin smirked. "Then you admit it?"  
  
Heather walked over and joined me in front of the foursome. "We admit nothing.   
Now go and get set up." After they had left, Heather turned to me. "I have a   
feeling this is going to be a long night." I couldn't agree more. 


	8. Messing Around

Dedications: Um...gee I don't know. This one's for Julie. She's Tessa. She's   
another of my best friends, but she moved down to Key West and we can't see   
each other often. She did send me some Voyager tapes. And now I'm obsessed   
with "The Cloud". *grins* Oh and Juls? Work on that script, okay?   
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 8: MESSING AROUND  
  
"Our first skit this fine night is brought to you by a joint group of counselors from   
both camps." I heard Learra announce from my spot behind the amphitheater.   
Tom's arms snaked around my waist and I squealed slightly. "And now, some of   
Starfleet's finest...the Academy Actors!"   
  
Several girls and guys applauded and whistled as Heather took center stage and   
began to speak. "Before I begin my story, I need to teach you all a little song that   
goes along with it. I'll sing it once through and then teach it line by line. It goes   
like this." She took a deep breath. "Making a purple stew, whip whip, whip whip.   
Making a purple stew badoo badoo badoo ba. Purple tomatoes and purple   
potatoes and YOU! A purple stew." She sung. As she continued to teach the   
song, Tessa, Mike and I took our places on the stage, laying down next to each   
other with myself in the middle. Heather began her narration. "A long time ago   
in a camp a lot like this one..." She started. "But not this one. A camper woke up   
in the middle of the night."  
  
I jumped up and shook Mike. "Mike." I whined tiredly, shaking him and poking   
him. "Come on Mike. I gotta go to the bathroom."   
  
He rolled over to look at me and pushed me back down. I groaned as I hit the   
hard stage. "Go back to bed. I'm too tired." He moaned, falling back to sleep.  
  
I sat up again and crawled over to Tessa. "Tessa! Tessa!" I shook her now too.   
She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at me strangely. She shook   
her head and fell back onto the ground. I shrugged and hopped onto my feet.   
Limping and hopping, I managed to jump off.  
  
Heather picked up again. "So the camper decided to go out all alone." There   
was a collective gasp from the crowd. They started up the song and I walked   
around to the side of the amphitheater for just a moment before returning to plain   
sight. I pretended to walk around aimlessly, obviously lost. "After the camper did   
her business." Several giggles. "She headed back to her tent, but she got lost.   
Since she forgot her flashlight, she had no idea where she was." The song   
started up yet again and I began to think it was getting quite annoying. Tom   
began to rustle the leaves in the bushes, and I even though I knew he was going   
to jump out at any second, I still got a little nervous. "The camper began to get   
scared and all of a sudden..." Tom leapt out and grabbed me around the waist.   
Not only did I scream, but so did several of the female campers. "Out jumped a   
purple stew monster!" Heather added. Tom picked me up and flung me over his   
shoulder, which clearly surprised me.   
  
"You are going to get it." I whispered playfully.  
  
He set me down next to the fire and just grinned. He pantomimed his next   
actions as Heather continued. "The monster decided to cook the camper, so he   
began to make a stew." She began another round of the song and as the   
campers sung softly, kept on talking. "He added some purple potatoes and some   
purple tomatoes. And some carrots and onions and pepper...all purple. And just   
as he was about to add the camper..." Tom picked me up again and held me next   
to the fire. I prayed he didn't drop me. "...The camper's counselor saved the   
day!" Shelly blew her whistle loudly. I jumped out of Tom's arms and hurried   
over to Shelly. Tom glared at us and Shelly blew the whistle again. He ran away   
and I had to hold back my laughter. I waited for Shelly to question me.   
  
"Okay Laura. There are three important things you should have learned. What   
are they?"  
  
I bit my lip, trying to look like I was thinking, when in fact I knew exactly what I   
wanted to say. "Take a flashlight?" She nodded. "Toilet paper works better than   
leaves...especially poison ivy." I added, trying hard not to laugh. I managed not   
to, but Shelly didn't. She hurried to cover it up. Glaring at me, she told me that   
was not funny. Apparantly the campers thought it was. "Um...stay in one place if   
you get lost? And wait for someone to find you?"  
  
She agreed with that answer. "What else?"  
  
I gasped. "I forgot to flush the toilet!" Shelly rolled her eyes and everyone   
laughed again.  
  
"There's one more thing. Stay in one place and take a flashlight. You got those,   
but you're still missing the most important one."  
  
I scratched my head and raised an eyebrow. A bunch of my campers started   
yelling out the answer. I looked at them and then acted really surprised. "Take a   
buddy!"  
  
Shelly grinned and congratulated me before leading me back around the stage.   
Heather concluded the skit. "And so, the camper was saved from the purple   
stew monster. But every once in a blue moon, if a camper forgets her buddy, the   
monster has been known to jump out and snatch her." Heather smirked at   
herself and at the mortified look on the camper's faces. She then proceeded to   
lead the campers into another chorus of the song. As she did, the rest of us   
joined her on the stage and bowed just a little as the campers applauded us.   
  
Once Learra returned to the stage to continue introducing skits, both Tessa and   
myself took our seats with Shelly in the row behind our campers. Heather, Mike   
and Tom all sat down several rows in front of us with their units.   
  
"That went well, didn't it?" Tessa wondered, taking a deep breath.  
  
Shelly nodded. "I guess so. The campers seemed to enjoy it." She scratched   
the back of her neck slightly before turning her attention toward the stage and the   
first unit to perform their own skit. My focus moved from the stage to four of my   
campers whispering quietly.  
  
"Laura was so lucky." Sarah complained, her gaze focused on Tom, who was   
sitting on the end of the bench three rows in front of us, next to Heather. "To   
have that guy pick her up like that."  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "Would you get over it Sarah? You don't even know his   
name."  
  
The other girl put her hands on her hips and gave her friend a glare. "That   
doesn't mean anything."  
  
Chrissy interrupted their little argument. "Don't look now, but he's walking this   
way!" Sarah's jaw dropped and I laughed in amusement. Looking up, I noticed   
that Tom was indeed walking this way, obviously not to talk to his admirers, but   
to talk to me, Shelly and Tessa. He managed to crouch down quietly behind the   
three of us and talk without distracting anyone from the skit that was being   
performed on the stage.  
  
"I convinced Mike to let me have some time off tonight at 10." He whispered to   
me. "You going to be able to get away for a while?"  
  
I shrugged, looking at my two friends. "Ask them."   
  
Shelly didn't care one way or another. "Do what you want. Have fun. Don't get   
into any trouble." She rambled quickly before watching the skit again. Tessa just   
looked at me and nodded, agreeing with Shelly.  
  
I turned and looked at Tom and grinned. "I guess I'll see you tonight then."   
  
He winked and jumped up. "See you later." He said before heading back down   
the hill and taking his seat with his unit. I sighed and smiled to myself.   
  
Erin gasped. "Did you see his eyes?" She wooed. Maggie May merely let out a   
breath of frustration.   
  
"I thought you said you didn't like him." Sarah added mockingly.  
  
Erin got defensive. "I lied. He's pretty...no scratch that...extremely cute."  
  
Chrissy rolled her eyes skyward. "Just watch the skits, would you?" She   
moaned, nudging Sarah in the stomach. She complied and turned to face the   
stage, when in fact, she was watching Tom. I laughed softly and buried my head   
in my hands.  
  
***  
  
"Are you guys sure this is okay?" I asked Shelly and Tessa, still a little uncertain   
about taking time off and making them sit up and wait until the girls fell asleep.  
  
Shelly nodded again. "Laura." She sounded almost annoyed. "We're positive.   
You deserve some time off."  
  
Tessa smirked. "Besides that, I think Tom will have our heads if he isn't given   
the chance to be with you for a while."  
  
I punched her in the arm. "Very funny."  
  
"Ow." She rubbed her arm and feigned hurt.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. "What do you need that   
for?" Tessa teased. "It's just going to be off in less than an hour."  
  
I gave her a glare and didn't comment. Both of them just smiled and then turned   
away from me to busy themselves with other things, such as picking up all of   
Shelly's dirty clothes from the floor of the tent. I chuckled softly and rolled my   
eyes. Running my hand through my hair, I jumped off of the platform and onto   
the ground.  
  
The path towards the staff house was remarkably silent. Most everyone had   
already headed to their units and into their tents.  
  
***  
  
I pushed the hard wooden door open and entered the staff house. The room was   
quiet, and after quickly scanning it, I realized that there was no Tom. I frowned.   
Just as I took a step toward the couch to sit down and wait, a pair of strong arms   
encircled my waist and I leaned back.  
  
"Hey doll. Long time no see." A smooth, clear voice breathed into my ear. I   
shivered slightly and turned around in his arms to face him.  
  
Smiling, I inched just a centimeter closer to him. Staring into those bright blue   
eyes, I spoke quietly. "I still have to get you back for tossing me over your   
shoulder."  
  
"I'm all yours."  
  
And with that, he leaned down and placed his soft lips on my own. I sighed   
contentedly and slid my arms up around his neck. He took my cheek in one   
hand and broke away from me for just one second before kissing me again. Our   
private interlude was abruptly cut short by the sound of the door opening and a   
loud thud behind us.  
  
We separated suddenly and spun around toward the door. On the floor lay   
Maggie May, Erin, Chrissy and Sarah. 


	9. Back to School

Dedications: This chapter goes to my friend Candice. She and `the thing' are   
awesome and we've become wonderful buds over the last few months.   
Hopefully, one day, we'll be on stage in the spotlight doing the "Hot Honey Rag".   
Right babes? "...and all that jazz!"  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 9: BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
We did make it through the entire summer after the little incident with our four   
`favorite' campers. After that most everything went great. There were a few   
times we got out of hand. During the second staff time off Tom managed to start   
another food fight, which ended in the seven of us, clothes on, in the lake. Then,   
during a trail ride toward the end of the summer, Heather was too busy marveling   
over the fact that it had stopped raining (it had rained continuously the past four   
days), that she hadn't watched where she was going and her horse smacked her   
directly into a tree. Then, later that same day, Heather's horse got stung by a   
bee and took off galloping...with her just getting on. I found out later that, even   
though we were about two miles from camp, they still heard her screaming. I   
guess, all in all, you could say the summer went rather well.  
  
"Did you hear?" Heather shrieked as she plopped herself onto the couch with a   
bag of potato chips in hand.  
  
"Hear what?" Shelly asked, just after popping a bubble with her bubble gum.  
  
Heather paused to shove a handful of chips into her mouth. "The sophomore   
class advisors have okay-ed the request for a musical!" She grinned.  
  
My head shot up and I quickly pushed the warp core schematics I was supposed   
to be working on into the back of my head. "What?"  
  
Heather nodded. "Right now, it's a toss up between `Oklahoma!' and `Hello   
Dolly'. Supposedly we'll know by Friday night." She took a sip of a glass of   
water I had left out on the table next to the couch. No doubt it was very warm.   
"Audition sign-ups are next Monday and Tuesday. Then auditions are the rest of   
the week."  
  
"Oh wow. This is going to be so much fun!" Shelly added.  
  
I began to block out the rest of their conversation and tried to figure out what   
everyone would be doing. Learra wasn't a sophomore and Tessa wasn't even up   
at the Academy yet, so I figured neither of them could be a part of it. Shelly   
would most likely do stage crew, along with, possibly Mike. Heather would   
definitely be in the pit orchestra. She and her flute. Aria and myself would try-  
out for a part. Aria would make the perfect Dolly Levi, though she would deny it.   
Tom was the only person I couldn't figure out. I can't see him dancing. Or   
singing. Or even acting for that matter. He doesn't play an instrument. And he   
doesn't seem all that interested in theater all together. I guess I would just have   
to wait and see.  
  
***  
  
That Friday, I had a late class. Quantum Mechanics II. Just what I like to be   
doing at 1800 hours on a Friday night. But, when I signed up for classes, I hadn't   
been given a choice. It was that, or repeat my sophomore year and do it then   
anyway.  
  
I walked into the dorm room to find it empty. I continued into my room to   
discover Shelly and Heather talking quite excitedly. As I dropped my bag onto   
the floor, Heather looked up at me.  
  
"O-K-L-A-H-O-M-A!" She mumbled at me.  
  
I made a face. "What are you talking about Heather?"  
  
"Oklahoma. That's the musical that the faculty decided on. They said that the   
chorus is big enough and that none of the leads were too big." Shelly clarified.   
She tossed a padd in my direction.  
  
I barely caught it and read it over. It briefly explained everything needed to know   
about the show. "So, you two doing crew and pit?" I wondered.  
  
They both nodded. "You auditioning?" Shelly added.  
  
"Of course." I smiled. "Did you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
Shelly just shook her head. "I think we both know you too well."  
  
***  
  
The following Thursday I was scheduled for an audition after my last class.   
Hurrying, I entered the auditorium just as Admiral Gerhart, who was my previous   
year's Starfleet History professor and who also would be directing the production,   
stood up to speak.  
  
"Cadet Jenkins. How nice of you to join us." He greeted. Several snickers were   
heard in a couple of the front rows. I blushed and quickly took a seat towards the   
middle of the room.  
  
"Everyone in this room today will be on this stage to audition. The first thing we   
would like to do, is have everyone here fill out this audition form." He held up a   
handful of padds. "When you are called, hand the audition form to me. I will   
hand you a padd with a set of lines that you are going to read for us and then   
walk onto the stage and say your name, which part you are auditioning for, and   
what you are going to sing." He paused. "In order to get this done quickly, we   
need everyone to be quiet as others are auditioning." He proceeded to hand out   
padds.   
  
As I began to fill in the form, I glanced around the auditorium. There were more   
people than I expected. Almost everyone I recognized by face even if I didn't   
know their name. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the padd. Just as I   
did that, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped halfway up to the   
ceiling. Spinning around, I came face-to-face with Tom.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I hissed. Mike walked up behind him.  
  
"Auditioning." He said plainly. Sarcastically, he added. "Isn't that what you're   
doing here?"  
  
I sighed and gave him one of my looks. "Yeah..." All of a sudden, a picture of   
Tom, wearing chaps, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat in the middle of the stage   
dancing, popped into my head. I started to snicker. And then it turned into a   
giggle. Then a laugh. In less than thirty seconds, I was halfway on the floor   
shaking with laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You...in cowboy boots...wearing chaps...dancing..." I managed to get out in   
between fits of giggles.  
  
Before either of us could say another thing, Admiral Gerhart called out the first   
name. "Please quiet down. We need to hear the people auditioning."  
  
He called us in alphabetical order. Mike sung the song "Mr. Cellophane" from the   
musical `Chicago'. He was trying-out for the part of Jud Frye and he did   
fabulous. Much better than I had expected. A couple more people were called   
before the admiral called me up.  
  
I walked past him and handed him my audition form. He handed me a padd with   
the part of the script that I am going to recite on it. I slowly made my way up the   
three steps and onto the stage. It was well lit, unlike the auditorium, which had   
darkened as people began to audition. Suddenly, I wished that they had decided   
to do a closed audition instead of an open one. I really wasn't in the mood to   
sing in front of 25 people I didn't really know.  
  
"My name is Laura Jenkins. I would like to audition for the part of Ado Annie   
Carnes, and I am going to sing part of `The Last Midnight' from Sodheim's `Into   
the Woods'." I spoke loudly and clearly.   
  
"Go ahead Miss Jenkins." Gerhart nodded.  
  
You're so nice.  
You're not good,  
You're not bad,  
You're just nice.  
I'm not good,  
I'm not nice,  
I'm just right.  
I'm the Witch.  
You're the world.  
  
I'm the hitch.  
I'm what no one believes,  
I'm the Witch.  
You're all liars and thieves,  
Like his father,  
Like his son will be, too-  
Oh, why bother?  
You'll just do what you do.  
  
It's the last midnight,  
So good-bye, all.  
Coming at you fast, midnight-  
Soon you'll see the sky fall.  
  
Then I went over the Ado Annie lines with the admiral. "Thank you Cadet."   
Gerhart said.  
  
After that, I walked back off of the stage and over to Tom and Mike. Smiling, I fell   
into the chair on the aisle. Tom put his hands on my shoulders and began to   
massage them softly. "You did wonderful." He breathed into my ear.   
  
We waited for everyone else to audition. Steven Love, a security student who I   
worked with briefly at CTC. Aria. And several others. Then Tom was called.  
  
To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to expect with Tom. I had never heard   
him sing. I didn't know if he could even dance. He walked onto that stage and   
he looked more confident than I had ever seen him. He introduced himself and   
then informed us all that he was auditioning for the part of Will Parker. Not much   
of a surprise. And then he sung "One Song Glory" from `Rent'.   
  
One song, glory.  
One song before I go.  
Glory.  
One song to leave behind.  
  
Find one song.  
One last refrain.  
Glory.  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity.  
  
One song.  
He had the world at his feet.  
Glory.  
In the eyes of a young girl.  
A young girl.  
Find glory.  
Beyond the cheap colored lights.  
  
I was quite impressed with Tom's voice. I honestly hadn't expected him to sound   
good. I know that sounds mean, but I didn't. He walked off the stage and   
returned to his seat next to me. I followed with my eyes open and my jaw   
practically on the floor. He sighed heavily and looked at me. He kissed me and   
brought me out of my trance.  
  
"How did I do?" He asked.  
  
I just nodded and swallowed hard. "Good. Very, very good." I paused. "Tom,   
that was fabulous! Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think you needed to know."  
  
I grinned and watched as Angie Thiry took center stage. She was in a couple of   
my engineering classes, but I never really talked to her. She was my strongest   
competition. Angie had a wonderful voice and I began to get nervous. Finally all   
of the students had finished auditioning and Admiral Gerhart stood up once   
again. "Thank you, everyone, for auditioning. This being the last day of   
auditions, my colleagues and I plan to have the results posted by Monday." He   
paused for just a brief moment. "Just because you auditioned for a certain   
character doesn't mean you don't have a chance at another character. It is quite   
possible that we thought you'd be better as someone else so keep that in mind."   
He then dismissed us.  
  
***  
  
"Laura! The results were just posted. C'mon! Let's find out what we got." Tom   
exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.  
  
I tried to slow him down since he was practically running down the hall. It was no   
use and I almost ran into him when he came to an abrupt stop in front of the   
bulletin board. "I don't want to look at it Tom. Just tell me how bad it is."  
  
He spun around and looked at me in horror. "How bad it is? Laura, I'm not   
telling you who you got cast as. You'll just have to look yourself."  
  
"No." I shook my head. "Start with the first character and tell me who got it and   
then work your way down the list." I frowned and started to plead with him.   
"Please?"  
  
He gave me a look, but did as I asked him. "Curly McClain: Tom Paris...hey,   
that's me!" He gasped and spun around to face me again. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
I gave him a big hug. "Congratulations babe. That's a fun part." I punched him   
in the arm. "Now, tell me everyone else."   
  
Tom still hadn't completely gotten over his shock, but he continued with the list.   
"Laurey Williams: Bethany Urig. Aunt Eller: Aria Nikko. Will Parker: Steve Love.   
Ado Annie Carnes..." I crossed my fingers. "Laura Jenkins."   
  
I threw my arms around Tom's neck. "Yes! That made my day." Tom didn't look   
at all happy. "What's the matter?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was hoping we'd get cast opposite each other. I don't like   
seeing you with other guys."  
  
"Tom, it's called acting."  
  
"I know." Was all he said before walking away. 


	10. Oklahoma!

Dedications: The cast and crew of Oklahoma! at BHS this past March. We   
worked so hard and now that my story is going in that direction, I thought you   
guys deserved this.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 10: OKLAHOMA!  
  
I glanced around the stage. It was our final dress rehearsal and we had just   
finished getting our costumes on. At the moment, we were spread out across the   
stage waiting for the pit to be done warming up and for Admiral Gerhart to arrive.  
  
I was sitting on the second step leading into the house that is used throughout   
most of the play and my pink frilly dress was bunched up all around me. Steve,   
my co-star, was sitting right behind me in his chaps and cowboy boots. Mike was   
leaning against the side of the house. He hadn't gotten the part he had hoped   
for. He plays Andrew Carnes, my character's father, instead of Jud Frye. Angie   
Thiry, who plays the annoying Gertie Cummings and Aria were seated at his feet.   
Several chorus members were scattered all around.   
  
My gaze moved to the right side of the stage where Tom was sitting on a hay   
bale, practically being smothered by the Delany sisters. Bethany Urig was   
standing behind him. I didn't mind Beth much. She's a science major and she's   
really sweet. And she's the perfect person for the part of Laurey. Tom was the   
one who minded not being cast opposite each other.  
  
About two weeks into rehearsals, Steve and Angie invited me to Los Angeles to   
go clubbing with them. I tried to insist that Tom join us, but he declined. I wasn't   
about to let that stop me from having a good time, so I went without him. That   
was where the problem comes in.  
  
Angie brought a date with her, thinking that Steve and I would do the same.   
Neither of us did. So, we ended up together most of the night. And I had a few   
too many drinks and one thing led to another and...  
  
All we did was kiss. A few times. Okay, more than a few times. He walked me   
back to my dorm and just as we went in, he kissed me once on the cheek,   
nothing like what we had done at the club, and Tom happened to be sitting on   
the couch. That one little kiss made him infuriated and I felt so guilty about   
everything that he didn't even know about. So, we broke up.  
  
So here we were. Not talking except in scenes in the play. It was awful.  
  
Admiral Gerhart walked onto the stage. "I want to do the entire play from start to   
finish. No breaks, no stops, nothing." He paused. "Any comments, concerns or   
questions?" No one spoke. "Alright, let's begin."  
  
The orchestra had already taken their seats and as soon as we exited the stage,   
they began to play.  
  
***  
  
Steve walked up to me and wagged his finger in my face. "Ado Annie, now that   
you're engaged to me, you gotta stop having fun...I mean with other fellas."  
  
You'll have to be a little more standoffish.  
When fellas offer you a buggy ride.  
  
I pouted at him and took over with my verse.  
  
I'll give a imitation of a crawfish.  
And dig myself a hole where I can hide.  
  
He stared at me and then continued to sing.  
  
I heerd how you been kicking up some kapers.  
When I was off in Kansa City Mo.  
  
"No!" I gasped my hands on my hips.  
  
I heerd some things you couldn't print in papers,  
From fellas who been talkin like they know.  
  
The song moved rather quickly.  
  
Foot!  
I only did the kinda things I oughta  
Sorta...  
To you I was as faithful as can be  
Fer me.  
Them stories `bout the way I lost my bloomers...  
Rumors!  
A lot of tempest in a pot of tea.  
  
Steve shook his head. "The whole thing don't sound very good to me."  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
He continued with his part and we bickered back and forth for some time before   
my second solo came up. I walked around the stage in disgust.  
  
With you it's all `er nuthin  
All fer you and nuthin fer me  
But if a wife is wise,   
She's gotta realize that men like you are wild and free.  
  
I sang to him sweetly.  
  
So I ain't gonna fuss  
Ain't gonna frown  
Have your fun  
Go out on the town  
Stay out late and don't come home `til three!  
Then go right up to sleep if you're sleepy.  
  
I pushed him hard on the shoulder.  
  
There's no use waitin up fer me!  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and took a step closer to me. "Oh Ado Annie!"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
No use waitin' up fer me!  
  
"Come on and kiss me." He prompted, moving close to me yet again. We   
danced around each other for a while before he pulled me close and planted a   
kiss on my lips. The lights went down and we headed off stage, smiling as we   
heard the audience applauding.  
  
***  
  
"Tonight's performance was spectacular!" The admiral complimented, clapping   
quietly. "I am so proud of how wonderful you all did...but remember...we still   
have seven more shows to do. Keep it up." He smiled and left us to change and   
head out for the evening.  
  
I clipped my hair out of my face and off of my neck and grinned to myself. I   
reached around behind me in an attempt to unzip my dress, but I couldn't quite   
seem to get it.  
  
"Let me help you with that." I turned my head to find Tom standing beside me,   
his normally cheerful face showing off a slight frown.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
He pulled the zipper down and hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry. I really am. I   
am so stupid to think that I could just throw all that we had away."  
  
I spun around and glared at him. "You think that you can just apologize and   
everything's all better? Just like that?"  
  
He looked at me, dumbfounded. He obviously hadn't thought of that. "Laura I   
am sorry. I get jealous too easily and that jealousy just overcame me. I love   
you." He had said those three words that I hadn't ever heard escape his lips and   
my heart just melted. His voice was deep and rough. How could I turn that   
down? "I am so sorry..."  
  
His voice trailed off as I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "All's forgiven." I   
whispered seductively, before walking out of the room to get changed. 


	11. X-Philes

This chapter and the next were not written by me. They were written by Erin,   
who kindly allowed me use of Heather Whitney in my story.  
  
  
Dedications: First of all, I'd like to dedicate this to Sarah for letting me actually   
write this chapter :::hugs::: and to Alex who got me hooked on The X Files!   
Thank you so much, Sarah!!! For those of you who hate The X Files, you might   
not like this chapter :-)  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 11: X PHILES  
  
The doorbell chimed.  
  
"I'm coming!" I called from my small bedroom since I knew Shelly was probably   
too busy ranting about the microwave we had in our kitchenette, where she had   
been trying to make popcorn, even though I knew whoever was at the door   
couldn't hear me.  
  
"Open up!"   
  
Hearing Tom's voice, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and hightailed it out   
the door. Pressing the silver button next to the door, the door opened to reveal   
Tom, Mike, and Learra.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Mike greeted, and Learra smiled warmly at me. Tom, on the other   
hand, wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close for a passionate   
kiss on the lips.   
  
"Sorry we're late," he replied after we drew apart. "Mike had to finish his security   
report."  
  
I flashed him a smile before kissing him again on the lips. "That's okay. Although   
I may have to punish you..." I let my voice trail off.  
  
"Ooh, sounds like fun," Tom remarked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Cut it out, you two," Learra chided, then glanced around. "Just what are we here   
for? All Shelly told me was that I just *had* to be here tonight at eight. Well?" she   
added when I didn't answer.  
  
I slowly chose my words. "Actually, I think this was Heather's idea," I said.  
  
Mike groaned. "Don't tell me we're going to play charades again. Who the heck   
would have gotten `Black Beauty'?"  
  
"I don't know, but Heather *did* do a rather good impression of a horse," Tom   
joked.  
  
Learra rolled her eyes, then turned to Shelly who had joined us. "Do you know?"  
  
Shelly nodded, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Uh huh."  
  
"And the reason why we're here on a Friday night instead of hanging out at one   
of the night clubs is..." Mike waited for an answer, but Shelly only shook her   
head.  
  
"You don't even *like* night clubs, Mike," a new voice teased.  
  
We turned around to find Heather and Aria, who had entered through the doors   
that connected Shelly's and my quarters with theirs. Heather carried a duffel bag   
slung over her shoulder.  
  
"What's in the bag, Heather? Or are you and Shelly going to keep us guessing all   
night?" Tom queried, going over to her.  
  
Heather tossed her golden brown hair over a shoulder with one hand, and with   
the other pulled the duffel bag out of Tom's reach. "No way."  
  
"Way!" Shelly said, and the two burst into giggles.  
  
I sighed. Sometimes their inside jokes were just *too* much. Walking over to Tom   
and Heather, I grabbed for the duffel bags. Heather pulled back, and while we   
were in the middle of a tug-of-war, Tom quickly unzipped the bag and grabbed   
some of the contents. "We're going to watch a *movie*?" he asked, bewildered.   
  
"Nope!" Shelly chimed in.  
  
Heather grabbed back the video. "Everyone sit down around the monitor screen!   
Shelly, did you make the popcorn? I brought some Oreos and chocolate. Mike,   
dim the lights a bit." She said in an authoritative tone.  
  
Soon, we were all sitting down on the couch or on the floor in front of the monitor   
screen. I sat with Tom on the couch, leaning against him, content with his arm   
draped casually over my shoulders. Aria sat down next to Tom, and warned the   
two of us to behave or else.' Tom conceded with an innocent grin, which only   
made Aria give me a reproaching look. I only laughed silently. "We promise, Aria,   
hun," I told her.   
  
Shelly, who had deposited two large plastic containers of popcorn on the couch-  
end glass tables, claimed the leather chair. Learra claimed the other chair. That   
left Mike and Heather the floor. Mike sat in front of Aria, reaching for the popcorn.   
With a laugh, Aria held it just high enough so it was too high for him to reach it   
without making an effort.   
  
Meanwhile, Heather got up and popped the video into the slot. Then she pressed   
`play' and went over to Mike, sprawling across the floor, horizontal from the   
couch. Mike handed her the bowl of popcorn, which he had stolen from a   
protesting Aria after tickling her until she gave up.  
  
"Danks," Whitney murmured through a mouthful - or rather, handful - of popcorn.  
  
The monitor came to live, revealing a picture of a teenage girl running through a   
forest. The caption gave away that they were in a forest in Washington. What   
happened next left me skeptical. Bright lights appeared, and then a figure swept   
up the girl into its arms. Winds started to whirl around the two figures, and then   
there was nothing. The next scene was officials running through the same   
woods, only this time it was in daylight. They found the place where the girl had   
been running, and then the girl, now dead.  
  
"Since when do you like horror films?" Tom teased.  
  
"Heather, what the heck are we watching?!" I demanded. "If I'm going to spend   
my Friday night watching horror flicks, you are so dead."  
  
Heather looked up at me with wide blue eyes, an innocent expression on her   
face. Tom leaned in closer. "I promise you it won't be *that* bad," he murmured   
into my ear.  
  
I snuggled up closer to him. "Oh, really?" We were about to kiss, when Aria   
interrupted. "All right; that's it. Heather, move over. I'm going to sit on the floor."  
  
"What?" I cried, a smile creeping onto my face.  
  
"And you were commenting about *my* hormones, Tom?" Mike asked in mock   
amazement.  
  
A couch pillow hit Mike.  
  
Meanwhile, on the screen the caption `The X Files' appeared, accompanied by   
rather strange orchestrated music.   
  
Then we were introduced to `Dana Scully' and `Fox Mulder,' two federal agents   
who worked for the 20th century Federal Bureau of Investigation for the United   
States of America.  
  
"He's cute," Learra admitted after seeing David Duchovny portray the maverick   
agent Fox Mulder.  
  
"Isn't he?!" Shelly asked.  
  
Next to me, I heard Tom groan slightly. I only smiled, remembering the last time   
Shelly had the hots for someone. She had had a major `crush,' if you could call it   
that, on a junior cadet named Paul Lavett. She had kept quiet about it, although   
we all could tell that she liked him. In the end, we convinced her to ask him out,   
and in the end they dated for around two months before calling it off. The only   
major problem, though, was that Shelly had gone around for months beforehand   
saying how cute and how hot Paul was.  
  
"At least this time he's not alive anymore," I whispered to Tom, who nodded.  
  
Heather looked back at me with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
Another couch pillow was thrown from the couch; this time, though, it was   
Heather who got hit.  
  
For the next forty minutes, we watched the pilot episode of The X Files, a 20th   
century television drama show. It was pretty interesting, if hard to believe. But I   
had to admit that it was pretty good. Everyone else seemed to think the same   
thing. "That was pretty good, considering you like the Spice Girls and everything,"   
teased Learra, standing up and stretching as Heather turned off the monitor.   
  
"Shut up or else I'll sing `Spice Up Your Life,'" Heather retorted with a smile.  
  
"Noooo!" wailed Learra, pretending to faint.  
  
"Wanna watch another episode?" Shelly asked hopefully.  
  
Mike shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
I got off the couch, but waited a moment longer before letting go of Tom's hand.   
Then Aria, Heather, and I went over to her duffel bag and we rummaged around   
it. "What do you want? We've got gruesome monsters, maniacs, depressed   
people, haunted stuff, aliens, little green men, conspirators-" Heather stopped   
when Aria and I looked at her. "What?!" she protested.  
  
"Why don't we solve this the logical way?" Aria asked, looking directly at me.  
  
Catching on, I grinned. "Oh, but of *course*!" I pulled out a video. "Here, Heather.   
We're watching this one."  
  
Before Heather could protest, we got up and put the video in. "Everyone, quiet!   
We're going to watch another one!" I shouted, sitting down eagerly next to Tom   
on the couch. We kissed for a moment, then turned to watch the beginnings of   
"Anasazi."  
  
That night, we all became what are known as X Philes. 


	12. Suspicions

Dedications: This is dedicated to my lovely friend Sarah, who let me bud in and   
write chapters for her series *vbeg* Thanks a ton, Sarah!!! :::hugs::: and to   
Jacqueline, one of my best friends and a fellow P/Ter! *looks meaningfully at   
Sarah as she says the last word*   
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 12: SUSPICIONS  
  
I sighed with relief as I got up from my desk. Picking up my notebook and pen, I   
slung my book bag over my shoulder. "So, how do you think you did?" I asked   
Mike. Both of us wore our gold-shouldered Starfleet Academy uniforms with two   
gold pips on the collar. The two of us - plus Heather Whitney - were surprisingly   
in the same Engineering Quantum Physics Honors Class, also known as EQPH.   
I was taking it since I was majoring in Engineering, and Mike wanted to be well-  
rounded even though his goal was to become a security officer and later on a   
commanding officer. Heather, on the other hand, was taking it `just for fun,' as   
she put it after signing up. I grinned and shook my head, remembering. Only the   
enthusiastic half Betazoid could call a grueling engineering honors class fun.   
*That's just Heather for you,* I thought ruefully. I didn't have any classes with   
Tom or Aria this year, although we did share the same lunch schedule, which   
was better than nothing. Tom had just gotten back from skiing in Scandinavia, so   
I was eager to spend a lot of time with him again. Even though he had only been   
gone for a week, I had still missed him.   
  
Mike answered the question. "Those fill-in-the-blanks were what really got me.   
The essay was okay. I think I did okay -- probably in the eighties or low nineties. I   
was stumped on the questions about the warp field projectors, though."   
  
I nodded, even though I didn't fully agree with him. In my opinion, the essays had   
been the hardest. Thankfully, I had remembered to review my notes as well as   
reading from the textpadd so I knew most of what the essays had asked for.   
"What did you get for the second-"   
  
I was interrupted by Heather, who caught up with us at the door, her hair flying   
behind her. "Wait up!" she called, then fell into step between us. Her hair, now a   
lighter golden brown than usual, was loose, except that the front two parts were   
pulled back in tiny claw clips. I shook my head. Heather seemed to love to   
change her hair. Thinking back to a few weeks ago, I couldn't help but laugh.   
Heather had dyed her hair blonde, only to become ticked off at Tom when he   
made some comment about the shade. I had yet to hear the pilot's version of the   
story.   
  
"What?" Heather asked , puzzled.   
  
I shook my head. "Nothing."   
  
"So, how do you think you did?" Mike asked us both as we headed for the stairs   
that would take us to the main floor of the east wing. We all had a fifteen minute   
break before our next classes and had planned earlier to meet Learra in the   
London Gardens in the southern courtyard.   
  
Heather shrugged. "I probably failed," she joked lightly, walking quickly down the   
stairs.   
  
Mike laughed. "You always say that," he teased. It was true. Heather *always*   
said that after taking a test.   
  
"You are so modest," I kidded her, knowing that Heather had most likely done   
okay. Even though she was majoring in science, she had a knack for   
engineering.   
  
Heather rolled her eyes. "How about you, Laura?" she queried.   
  
I shrugged, but didn't answer. I didn't want to sound like I was bragging, but I had   
skimmed through most of the test easily, with only a few questions giving me real   
trouble.   
  
"Well?" persisted Heather, glancing back at me curiously.   
  
I tucked a loose strand of auburn hair back behind my eyes. "I think I aced it," I   
admitted.   
  
"Now who's being modest?" teased Heather.   
  
I gave her a look.   
  
Mike only rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Heath," he told her sternly, then grinned.   
  
Just as we were about to walk outside, a petite woman our age with gorgeous   
red hair dashed up to us. "Heather!" she called, nearly running us over. She   
flashed us a polite smile, then handed Heather a slip of paper. "I'll met you in   
Chem. class." she said quickly. "I've got to go to Phys Ed. Bye." Then she turned   
and walked away, quickly vanishing in the crowds of cadets that swarmed the   
hall.   
  
"Bye, Gillian!" Heather yelled after her, then tried to subtly put the note in her   
pocket. She didn't succeed.   
  
"What was that all about?" I asked, curious. I recognized the other cadet as   
Gillian Muldoon. She was on my survival team for this year, and was majoring in   
science like Heather.   
  
To my surprise, Heather blushed. "Oh, nothing," she stammered. "Just some   
notes for Chem."   
  
I didn't believe her. Neither did Mike, apparently, because he shot Heather a   
surprised look. "Oh, really?" he asked in a tone that obviously implied that he   
didn't believe her.   
  
She tried to avoid the question. "Look, there's Learra." she said hurriedly, then   
dashed ahead to greet the other half Betazoid who was sitting on a bench further   
down the path near the fountain.   
  
Mike and I watched her go. "What was that all about?" I wondered out-loud,   
watching Heather. Then I turned to Mike. "Well?"   
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." With a smile, he added. "Maybe she's finally   
flipped."   
  
I shot him a look and he held up is hands in defense. "It's bound to happen   
sooner or later," he joked.   
  
I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing at his comment. I had to agree with   
Mike, though. Sometimes Heather's ideas and suggestions were a little too wild   
for our liking, to say nothing of practical jokes.   
  
I winced involuntarily, wondering if Jenny Delany had figured out who had put   
dark purple hair dye into her shampoo and conditioner. Jenny's hair was quite   
noticeable. Thankfully, Heather hadn't been caught - yet. I voiced my opinion to   
Mike, who nodded with agreement. "I'll say. I'm just glad Tom's eased up on the   
pranks. One prankster's bad enough, but with two of them at it..." His voice   
trailed off.   
  
"Oh, I *know*!" I replied, then knocked on wood just for good measure.   
  
Mike gave me a funny look and I smiled sheepishly. "Old 20th century   
superstition," I explained, not quite sure when `knock on wood' had become a   
superstition.   
  
"You and Tom both," he muttered with a grin.   
  
"Hey, Mike! Laura! What's up?" Learra called from the bench where she and   
Heather were sitting. They scooted over and I sat down while Mike opted to   
stand.   
  
"Nothing. Life is boring and dull, as usual," I replied with a smile. "Wanna come   
over sometime? We could go to the beach tomorrow." San Francisco was right   
on the water. "We could go swimming, come back and get cleaned up, and then   
eat out somewhere and go dancing. There's this awesome place Tom and I went   
to a month or so ago, and I'm dying to go back."   
  
"Sounds like fun! I'll see Aria later in Bio. Tech, and she's got a class with Shelly   
afterwards. Shelly will probably bring Brian-" Shelly wasn't exactly `dating' Brian,   
but they were close friends and he sometimes hung out with them. "It'll give us all   
a break from studying those CATs, as well." CAT stood for Cumulative   
Achievement Test -- a long and grueling test on everything we had learned since   
we had enlisted into the Academy over a year ago that every sophomore took.   
  
Learra grinned while we all groaned. "I remember those," she said knowingly with   
a smirk. "Mind if I bring Sean?"   
  
"Why not?" I said, smiling. Learra was currently dating a senior named Sean   
Callahan. Sean would graduate next year, but for the time being he and Learra   
made a perfect couple. I turned to Heather. "How about it? I'm sure you and Aria   
can share Mike," I added with a tease since Mike, along with Aria and Heather,   
was currently unattached.   
  
Mike grinned. "Just as long as you don't fight over me," he said, smiling. He was   
obviously remembering the time he, Tom, Shelly, Aria, Heather, and I had gone   
to a party. There was dancing, and all of a sudden -- I had been slow dancing   
with Tom -- there was a crash. Both Heather and Shelly were `fighting' over Mike,   
who was watching in mock horror. After another few moments of vicious sparring,   
both women had stormed off. When Aria and I found them a few minutes later,   
they were sitting outside in the garden laughing hysterically. The whole `fight' was   
really funny, especially when the two of them kept it up in public for the next few   
days since a lot of the other guests had thought both women had been serious.   
  
"Actually, Aria can have you all to herself, Mike. I won't be able to come. I've got   
a *lot* of studying to do," Heather spoke up, not even grinning at the mention of   
the `fight.'   
  
"Heath, you'll have plenty of time to study Friday afternoon, Saturday morning,   
and all through Sunday." Mike replied.   
  
"I can't," she said simply, then stood up abruptly. "Listen, I've got to go. See ya!"   
She walked off.   
  
Learra, Mike, and I watched her go in silence.   
  
"What the heck was that all about?" a familiar voice spoke up.   
  
We all turned to see Tom standing there, a puzzled expression on his face. I   
smiled and leaped up. He gave me a quick kiss, which turned into a much longer   
one than either of us expected. When we pulled back, he wrapped an arm   
around my waist and pulled me close.   
  
"Heather just turned down swimming, dinner, and dancing," Learra said,   
sounding like she was shocked as she ticked the three things off on her fingers.   
She probably was. I was, too, for that matter. Heather *loved* to go swimming, to   
say nothing of dancing.   
  
"Maybe she just doesn't feel like it," Tom suggested.   
  
"You should know her better than that by now," reminded Mike.   
  
Learra shrugged. "I don't know. Now that you mention it, she skipped the movie   
we all went to see last week, didn't she?"   
  
I frowned, then nodded. "Actually, now that you mention it, Heather *has* been   
acting kind of odd lately." I said slowly.   
  
"Look, you guys, she's just probably still ticked about what the Delanys are   
saying behind her back to everyone." Tom soothed, and I forgot about Heather.   
"Oh, really? So Jenny realized Heather did it?"   
  
He shook his head, smirking slightly. "No, but she made a good guess in History   
today. Heather's denying it, which is probably a good thing. We'd better get going   
to our classes. Want to meet for coffee at the Vulcan Cafe?"   
  
We all agreed on 2000 hours, then headed off to our separate classes. For the   
time being, everything was normal.   
  
***   
  
"That was *so* much fun!" Shelly exclaimed as the two of us, plus Aria, walked   
into our quarters. Earlier we had gone swimming, then had come back here to   
get cleaned up and changed. The dinner and dancing had been fabulous, and it   
was almost midnight. "Phew! We just made our curfew. Whoever heard of curfew   
for 19 year olds, anyway?!" Shelly demanded as she threw her purse onto the   
couch, glancing over at the chronometer.   
  
Aria laughed, then sat down and kicked off her heels. "Thank God we're back.   
My feet were killing me by the end."   
  
"Oh, really? It looked like you and Mike were having a good time," Shelly teased   
back.   
  
Aria grinned. "Yeah, it was fun. I mean, we're just friends, but it was still fun."   
  
"I know what you mean." Shelly said, shaking her head in agreement. "Besides,   
Mike's a good dancer."   
  
"What about you and Brian?" I teased.   
  
Shelly threw a couch pillow at me, and I held up my hands in defense. "What?!"   
  
"You and Tom were awfully close during that last slow dance. Anything you're   
doing that we should know about?" she said, a hint of seriousness in her tone.   
  
I shook my head, guessing at what she was getting at. "We're just dating. As in   
going out to see movies, eating dinner, going dancing, studying together." I   
replied truthfully.   
  
"Is he a good kisser?" Shelly asked innocently, the tension in the air completely   
gone.   
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Oh, and Tom's a wonderful dancer! How come you never told us, Laura?" Aria   
remarked.   
  
"She figured if she didn't tell, then she'd get to have him all to herself," suggested   
Shelly, deciding to answer for me.   
  
This time I was the one who threw the couch pillow. It hit home. "I can answer for   
myself, you know," I said.   
  
Shelly sent me a withering glance, then smiled. "Anybody up for some decaff   
cappuccino?"   
  
"Mmmm," I murmured. "Sounds great. Why don't we get changed out of our   
dresses and into something more comfortable first?" I suggested.   
  
For dancing, I had worn a short violet dress. The outer part of the dress was a   
see-through light violet cloth that was stitched into the silk light violet sleeveless   
dress underneath. There were large dark purple flowers printed on the see-  
through fabric. I wore high-heeled cream shoes. Shelly had on a sleeveless short   
black dress with matching high-heeled shoes. Her shoulder-length brown hair   
hung loosely, framing her face. Aria had opted for a floor-length silver v-neck   
sleeveless dress and silver sandals. Her dark black hair was pulled back in a   
French twist. The guys had worn khaki or black dress pants and button-up shirts.   
  
Aria, still lounging on the couch, grinned as she stood up. "Okay! I'll be back in a   
minute. Lemme see if I can drag Heather away from her datapadds, which I'm   
sure she's slaving over." I detected a hint of sarcasm and dubiousness in Aria's   
tone, but I didn't comment on it as she picked up her shoes and walked barefoot   
through the door and into the quarters she shared with the half Betazoid. I   
noticed a slight frown appear on Shelly's face.   
  
"What?" I demanded.   
  
Shelly's frown deepened, her clear blue eyes troubled. "Heather told me earlier   
that she was going over to Gillian and Becca's to study, but I saw Gillian at the   
restaurant. When I saw her, I knew there was something nagging me, but then I   
forgot about it." Becca Andrews was Gillian's roommate.   
  
I frowned slightly. "You probably just misunderstood her."   
  
Shelly shrugged. "I guess so," she said, but she sounded doubtful.   
  
I didn't know what to say. I went into my room and five minutes later walked back   
out into the living room wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. Shelly followed a   
moment later, wearing denim cutoffs and a tee shirt. Aria was already in the   
kitchen getting the cappuccino machine hooked up.   
  
"Where's Heather?" I asked.   
  
Aria, wearing an old tank-top and boxers, plugged in the machine and then   
looked up. "She's not home," she said, sounding a bit incredulous. "There was a   
message on my door saying she was going over to Gillian's to study, and that   
she might not get back till late, if not at all."   
  
Shelly and I looked at each other, then filled Aria in on how Shelly had spotted   
Gillian at the restaurant while we fixed the cappuccino.   
  
"Are you sure that was Gillian?" Aria asked as the three of us grabbed our mugs   
and sat down at the kitchen table, sipping our cappuccinos.   
  
"I'm positive. How many petite redheads are there our age at the Academy?"   
Shelly joked, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
I shot her a look. "A lot?"   
  
Shelly grinned and rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'm absolutely sure that I saw   
Gillian."   
  
Half an hour later, I realized that it was almost one. "We'd better go to sleep if   
we're going to do some serious studying tomorrow," I said.   
  
Shelly groaned. "No!" she howled, but then stood up. "You're right."   
  
"As usual," Aria added, following suit.   
  
Thankfully for them, the couch pillows weren't within my reach at the moment.   
We cleaned up, and then Aria left. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called.   
  
"Goodnight!" I called, and Shelly added, "Bye!"   
  
I turned to Shelly, covering up a yawn in the process. "G'night, Shelly," I   
managed to say through my yawning.   
  
Shelly nodded. "Night, Laura!"   
  
I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. As they say in books, I fell   
asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.   
  
***   
  
The next week passed by in a blur, and none of us had any free time at all   
between sleeping, eating, studying, attending classes, and taking the CATs.   
Learra, the few times we saw her, was sympathetic, but her sympathy didn't do   
much to lighten our load. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the grueling   
week finally ended, and we faced an entire weekend with nothing planned. For   
once, doing nothing and just lounging around was something to look forward to.   
My joy was lost, however, when Heather disappeared for the night - again.   
  
Shelly and Mike were fixing popcorn in the kitchen while Aria, Tom, and I were   
busy making drinks for everyone. Learra was going through the videotapes,   
trying to find an episode of The X Files for us all to watch. We had invited Tessa   
to join us, but she had gone to the mountains with her family for the weekend.   
Watching The X Files had become a tradition of a sorts; every few Fridays we   
would all get together and watch an episode or two. We all liked the show, and it   
gave us a chance to catch up on all the gossip and what was going on.   
  
Hearing the door open and shut, and Learra say, "Hi, Heather!" I leaned over the   
counter so I could see into the living room. "Heather! What do you want! We've   
got coffee, tea, cappuccino, Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, orangeade, lemonade, limeade,   
and smoothies. Your choice," I called.   
  
Heather stopped dead in her tracks. "Thanks, but I can't. I've got an appointment   
to keep, and I don't want to be late. Maybe next time, `kay?" She wore black   
jeans and a purple chenille button-down top.   
  
"Hot date tonight, Heath?" Tom teased, leaning over the counter beside me.   
  
She shot him a look, and if looks could kill I was almost sure that Tom would   
have been dead. "Very funny," she said dryly.   
  
"I've gotta go," Heather insisted, fiddling with her necklace.   
  
Learra raised an eyebrow. "But Heather! We could watch one of your favorite   
episodes! It's Detour!" she bribed, waving the videotape back and forth in a   
hypnotizing fashion. I laughed. Heather loved the Mulder/Scully relationship, as   
did most of us. Detour had a hilarious scene between the two agents when   
Mulder and Scully got stranded in a forest with no way out with Mulder seriously   
injured.   
  
Heather merely shook her head, a slight grin flashing across her face. "Sorry, I   
can't. Besides, I could probably act out that entire episode for you," she added. I   
believed her. Heather *loved* Detour.   
  
"Where're you going?" Mike asked.   
  
Heather shrugged. "Just out! I'll be home by midnight, though. Bye!"   
  
Before we could question her further, she was out the door.   
  
"What the," I heard Tom mutter to himself, and had to agree with him.   
  
"Is it just me, or has she been acting really strange lately?" Learra asked, setting   
the videotapes aside. Her brow was furrowed in slight confusion. I felt the exact   
same way, and glanced around at everyone else.   
  
"It's not just you," Shelly reassured the half Betazoid. "She *has* been acting kind   
of peculiar lately."   
  
Aria ran a hand through her hair. "What do you think is going on?" she asked as   
she poured a glass of Sprite for herself.   
  
"Beats me," Mike muttered.   
  
"I mean, she just turned down watching one of her favorite X Files of all-time, and   
she's obsessed with this show!" Shelly continued.   
  
"She's not the one with a David Duchovny poster over her bed," I teased,   
smirking.   
  
"Ooh, give me five!" Tom said, and I slapped his hand. We both laughed with   
everyone else.   
  
Shelly only rolled her eyes while the rest of us laughed. As a joke, Heather had   
replicated a poster of David Duchovny and tacked it up on Shelly's wall for when   
she woke up. We all knew, but we had so much fun teasing Shelly about her   
`obsession with David Duchovny a.k.a.. Fox Mulder' that it was too much fun to   
ignore. "I'm serious! What is going on with her?!" Shelly proclaimed, once we had   
all stopped laughing.   
  
"You guys," Tom said, standing up. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she *does* have   
a `hot date', as you put it, Mike, and was going out to meet him. Or maybe she's   
hanging out with Gillian." I saw a flash of concern in his blue eyes, and knew that   
he didn't believe what he was saying one bit.   
  
"She sure hangs out with Gillian a lot these days," I heard Shelly mutter, and then   
saw Aria flash Shelly a sympathetic glance. I nodded.   
  
"Tom's right. Why don't we just watch an X File or two and forget about it? We   
can talk about it later if you want," Mike said. "Popcorn's ready!"   
  
Without any more mention of Heather, we all filed into the living room. Tom and I   
claimed the couch, Learra and Shelly the two leather chairs, and Mike and Aria   
sprawled out across the floor, just like we always did. The only difference was   
that Mike and Aria had a lot more room, since Heather wasn't there.   
  
"Which one do you want to watch?" Learra asked. At the beginning we had   
watched a lot of the earlier episodes so that we would have some feel as to what   
the show was about, but now we picked out random episodes, although we had   
decided to see all of the 'mytharc' episodes, as Heather and Shelly called them,   
before watching The X Files movie: Fight the Future.   
  
"How about The End? Then we could watch the movie," suggested Tom,   
scooting over till our bodies were touching. I curled up and leaned my head on   
his shoulder.   
  
Aria glanced back at us. "I'm glad I decided to stick to the floor," she teased as   
she saw us.   
  
A couch pillow hit her. It had become routine.   
  
"Why not?" Mike retorted.   
  
We watched `The End' and then started the movie. By the time the credits started   
rolling for the movie, I was starting to fall asleep, so Tom handed me the rest of   
his cappuccino. *Then* Shelly, Mike, and Learra convinced Aria, Tom, and me   
that we should watch the next episode in the sequence, `The Beginning'. By the   
time that was over, the caffeine was starting to wear off. "Wanna watch another   
one?" Shelly asked.   
  
This time, Mike grabbed the couch pillow out from under Aria's head - she fell   
back with a loud `thump' and then glared at Mike - and threw it at Shelly. Shelly   
ducked, and it hit Learra. Tom and I remained immobile on the couch, watching   
as everyone around us started throwing pillows. When Shelly `accidentally'   
dumped her glass of lemonade over Mike's head, they all stopped. Then Mike,   
glowering up at Shelly, stood up and calmly walked into the kitchen. He came   
back with his hands behind his back, and before Shelly could move had dumped   
a whole pitcher full of water over her head. From Shelly's shrieks, I assumed he   
had made it ice cold. Finally, they stopped and mopped up the mess. Tom and I   
didn't bother to help.   
  
"Laura, we've got to get up," Tom whispered, his nose buried in my hair.   
  
I didn't move. It was too comfortable being in Tom's arms. "I don't want to go to   
bed," I moaned softly.   
  
Tom laughed then lifted me up as he stood. "Shall I carry you to bed, milady?" he   
asked in a deep, husky tone.   
  
Everyone laughed and I grinned. "You know, I could stay in your arms forever," I   
commented softly.   
  
Tom grinned. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going   
to go put Laura to bed."   
  
I started to protest, then decided against it. *Why not?* I thought with a sleepy   
smile.   
  
Tom carried me into the bedroom, then pulled back the covers and laid me down   
in the bed. He tucked me in.   
  
"You know, I haven't been tucked in since my parents were alive and I was a little   
girl," I commented softly, curling up under the covers. Even though I had a   
wonderful life at the Academy, I still missed my parents a lot.   
  
Tom brushed a stray strand of hair back behind my ear, then leaned down and   
kissed me on the forehead. A comfortable silence followed. "We could make this   
a regular routine, you know," he teased, sitting down beside me on the bed.   
  
I smiled, then leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you," I said.   
  
Tom reached for my hand and held up, running his finger across my palm.   
"Anytime, Laura. Anytime." He squeezed my hand, then smiled at me.   
  
"You could stay the night, you know. You could sleep here, or there's the couch."   
I suggested, then stopped when I saw the look in Tom's eyes as he gazed into   
my own. That look both scared and delighted me, and at the same time sent   
shivers down my spine and made the hair on the back of my neck prick. "I don't   
think that'd be a good idea," he finally commented. Kissing me one more time, he   
stood up. "G'night. Lunch tomorrow? We could play `tourist'. I know some great   
places we could go," he said.   
  
I smiled. "That'd be fun. Tomorrow at the Rainforest Cafe, around 2400 hours?"   
  
"That's near the Vulcan Club, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Sure. Sweet   
dreams, Laura," he added, then closed the door behind me as he left.   
  
I smiled softly as I closed my eyes. *Sweet dreams? No problem.*   
  
***   
  
Two weeks later, though, I felt like doing anything *but* smiling. We -- Tom, Mike,   
Sean, Brian, Learra, Shelly, Aria, Heather and I -- had planned to get together to   
have dinner at the Rainforest Restaurant and then go see a movie. We had   
planned it over a week ago, and finally decided on a day that was good for all of   
us. It was on a Wednesday, so we had decided to eat out early and then go see   
an early movie so we could get back around ten, since we all had to get up   
around six to be on-time for first period. We had all planned for 6:00 pm -- it was   
6:35 pm now -- and everyone was here. Everyone, that was, except for Heather.   
  
"Where the hell is she?!" hissed Shelly, who had accompanied me to the   
bathroom. "Her behavior has gotten so out of hand lately! She goes out without   
telling us, then comes back around midnight. She doesn't even tell us where   
she's going or who she's going with, and when we confront her about it she just   
shrugs it off! I've had it up to here-" She jerked with her hand above her head.   
"With her. I swear, when we get back . . ." Shelly let her voice trail off and met my   
gaze in the mirror. I wasn't too surprised to see Shelly's crystal clear eyes   
glittering with anger. In any situation, I would have pitied Heather. She wouldn't   
know what hit her. But not in this situation. I was going to go right along with   
Shelly.   
  
"Do you think its drugs?" a familiar voice spoke up cautiously. Aria's dark,   
normally mysterious eyes, met mine and Shelly's in the mirror. She walked over   
to us. "Heather still hasn't shown up yet. I just came in to see what was taking   
you two so long.   
  
"I don't think-" I stopped. "Heather wouldn't do drugs, would she?"   
  
"Don't ask me. From the way she's been acting lately, it seems as if she's a   
whole new person." Shelly said darkly.   
  
Aria's normal pale complexion seemed a bit paler. "I don't think it's drugs. She's   
way too smart for that."   
  
"Yeah, but drugs influence the brain, remember?" retorted Shelly, starting to look   
more worried than angry.   
  
I ran a hand through my auburn hair. "Come on. Let's just go and try to have a   
good time tonight, okay?" I suggested, weary with this conversation. I had had it   
countless times over the past few weeks with multiple friends. Each time no one   
could come up with a solution.   
  
"Maybe she got abducted by aliens," Shelly said softly as we exited the   
bathroom.   
  
Aria stifled a giggle and I rolled my eyes at the mention of alien abductions. "You   
really are obsessed," I teased quietly as we walked up to the table.   
  
Shelly didn't seem to hear me. Instead, she was staring at the table. Following   
her gaze, I gasped. Aria's hand flew to her mouth. There stood Heather Whitney,   
her arm entwined with a man's who seemed around our age. The man was   
incredibly handsome, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I guessed he was   
around six feet. I tried to place him, but failed miserably. Heather wore a short   
dark blue short-sleeved dress with silver patterns while the man wore khakis and   
a white top.   
  
Everyone else who was sitting at the table seemed to be in shock as well, for   
there was a deathly silence. Then Tom spoke up. "Heather?" he asked, as if   
uncertain it was really the half Betazoid before them.   
  
Heather shot him -- and everyone else -- a strange look. "Yeah, it's me.   
Everybody, this is Justin Macantire. Sorry we're late; we couldn't find this place at   
first." She then introduced Justin to us all. Justin smiled at us all and said hello,   
then said something about finally getting to meet us because we were all Heather   
ever talked about. I guess we all must have looked pretty surprised, for the half   
Betazoid in question's brow furrowed with confusion. "What's wrong with you   
guys?"   
  
"We thought you were doing drugs. We thought something had happened to you.   
We thought you'd lost it or something. You kept on disappearing and didn't tell   
anyone . . ." Shelly's voice trailed off as she realized she was rambling.   
  
Heather looked incredulous. "*What*?!" she asked in disbelief, a look of horror   
creeping onto her face. "*What*?!" Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, I'm   
so sorry! I thought you knew. That one time when Tom teased me about my `hot   
date' I thought you guys knew. I *told* you I was going out with someone, Aria,   
Laura." She stopped and looked at Aria and me, and my hazel eyes widened.   
  
"We thought you meant you were going to go `out' - as in somewhere - with   
someone." I managed to stutter, not believing this was already happening.   
  
Heather glanced at everyone. "Anyone else?"   
  
"Why didn't you *tell* us?" exclaimed Learra.   
  
"I didn't know how to bring up the subject, and then I just assumed you all knew. I   
mean, we've been dating for almost one month. Surely . . ." Heather's voice   
trailed off as she took in our astonishment and surprised. "Sorry," she added   
meekly, then pulled a face. "Drugs?"   
  
Justin laughed and pulled out an empty chair for her before sitting down in the   
other vacant chair at the table. Shelly, Aria, and I sat down, stealing looks with   
everyone else at the table. Tom had a soft smile on his face, and when he met   
my gaze he s led. I smiled back, relieved that nothing was wrong. "Heather never   
told you about me?" Justin asked.   
  
"I guess she forgot to mention it," Learra said, looking pointedly over at the other   
half Betazoid, who squirmed in her seat.   
  
Mike spoke up. "What about all those late nights out?" he asked, leaning forward   
slightly so he could see Heather, who was sitting further down the table.   
  
Heather laughed. "Justin was in Australia for two weeks so I took a transport over   
there in the afternoon. With the time difference, by the time we had eaten dinner   
it was already almost midnight in San Francisco. As for the other times, we went   
out to dinner or dancing or to see a movie or just to go for a midnight stroll down   
the beach." she explained.   
  
"I know I recognize you from somewhere," Tom spoke up, "But I'm not sure   
where."   
  
"He was in our piloting class last year, Tommy," Heather teased.   
  
"So you're a cadet as well?" asked Shelly.   
  
I had to smile at Shelly's newfound curiosity. A curious Shelly was much easier to   
live with than a furious Shelly. "So, Justin, what are you majoring in?" I asked.   
  
Over the next hour and a half, Justin told us about himself and we talked about   
classes, holonovels, music, movies, places, and Starfleet goings-on. Justin was a   
sophomore, just like us -- minus Learra and Sean, of course -- and was majoring   
in engineering. Now I knew where I had recognized him from -- he had been in   
most of my engineering classes last year.   
  
Justin's parents had lived on Luna when he was a young boy, and they had all   
moved to San Francisco when his father, then Commander Jack Macantire, had   
been offered a position on one of the Board of Directors over at Starfleet   
Headquarters. His mother, Caity Macantire, stayed at home writing novels and   
painting. Justin had three sisters -- one older and two younger, and a younger   
brother. His older sister, Jacqueline, had graduated the year before and was now   
stationed on the USS Enterprise. He and Gillian Muldoon had three classes   
together, so that was why Heather was always getting notes from Gillian, and   
vice versa.   
  
By the end of dinner, I was feeling quite sheepish for underestimating Heather.   
Justin was really nice and seemed like a great guy. He had a great sense of   
humor as well, which almost matched Heather's. If I hadn't been head over heels   
in love with Tom, I might have even been jealous. Then again, how could I be   
jealous of one of my best friends?   
  
"So, how come you two are being so discreet?" I asked later on, as we were   
finishing up our dessert.   
  
Justin and Heather shared a look. "I figure that Jenny and Meg Delany, to say   
nothing of the rest of that gang, are out to get me, so the less they know about   
my personal life, the better." Heather explained.   
  
"Besides, Meg seems to have this obsession with me -- we have the same   
Chem. class -- and if she found out I was dating Heather, that would just be   
*bad* news considering they aren't exactly best friends." Justin added with a   
smile.   
  
"Your secret's safe with us," Tom said, flashing a sympathetic smile in Justin's   
direction. Then he grinned. "Actually, you're lucky. Jenny's even worse than   
Meg!"   
  
We all laughed, and got into a conversation about who was worse: Jenny or Meg   
Delany. Half an hour later, when Tom escorted me out of the restaurant after   
saying goodbye to everyone, he told me to close my eyes. A few minutes later, I   
found myself standing on the beach. A cool breeze was blowing, and I shivered   
slightly. Tom wrapped an arm around me and we started walking.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Tom asked. "What do you think of Justin?"   
  
I smiled. "If this were almost two years ago I'd be jealous of Heather," I admitted   
with a grin.   
  
Tom stopped, confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Because two years ago I didn't have *you*," I said, then kissed him firmly on the   
lips. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then pulled away. The sun was just   
setting. "It's gorgeous," I whispered, leaning against Tom and staring at the sun   
as it seemed to disappear beneath the ocean.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you are," Tom whispered into my ear, and I smiled softly   
before kissing him on the forehead. Life, for the brief moment, was perfect. 


	13. A Little Time Off

This is back to being written by me :-)  
  
  
Dedications: This little addition to my story is dedicated to Eric. He has opened   
up a new world for me. Eric is the sweetest, nicest and most open person I know   
and I love him for it. Never change babe.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 13: A LITTLE TIME OFF  
  
I opened my eyes to the bright orange light of a morning sunrise shining in   
through the window. I swore I had never seen anything as beautiful in all my life.   
Sighing heavily, I managed to push myself onto my elbows and swing my legs   
over the side of the bed. I stretched and yawned and glanced around the room.   
Heather was already gone, most likely off with Mike, having a wonderful time.   
They had planned on a game of velocity before a dip in the pool. Shelly was still   
asleep. I figured no matter how much noise I made, she wouldn't wake up. A   
freight train could pass through and it wouldn't phase her.  
  
Still in my silk tank top and boxers, I stepped out onto the balcony that connected   
our room with the guy's room. I looked out at the sun coming up over the sea.   
The sky was filled with brilliant shades of pink and orange and yellow. I was   
engrossed so much in the colors I was seeing, that I hadn't noticed Brian   
standing beside me. I blushed slightly, realizing that he was seeing me in clothes   
that Tom hadn't even seen me in.  
  
"Good morning Laura." He smiled, taking a step closer to me along the railing.  
  
I returned the smile with one of my own. "Good morning." I motioned out toward   
the horizon. "Isn't it gorgeous?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it." He answered to me. "Well...there was this one   
summer. We vacationed on Rytaran Prime. They have two suns and they set at   
the exact same time. It was amazing."  
  
I shook my head. "I've never been off of Earth until now." Brian looked at me   
questioningly. "My parents were traditionalists. I'd never left the town I grew up   
in...until I left to go to San Francisco."  
  
"What did they say when they found out you applied for the Academy?"  
  
"They never knew." He raised an eyebrow. "They had died two years earlier.   
Shelly and I were the only two left after the fire." He waited for an explanation.   
"Her family and my family were very close. We did everything together. The two   
of us went out one afternoon...to the park for some fun with a couple of people   
we knew. When we got back to my house, there was nothing left of it. It was   
pretty late. At least one o'clock in the morning. We found out later that the four   
of them had been too busy watching a movie and they were engulfed in the   
flames before they knew what was happening."  
  
"Why didn't anyone call the fire department?" He asked quietly.  
  
I shrugged. "I lived out in the country. The closest house was the MacAffery's,   
but they had been at my house." I told him our story, the events rolling off my   
tongue as though I had told it several times. "But I guess that's all over and done   
with. And now I'm finally off of Earth."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, staring back into the sunset.  
  
***  
  
I took a bite out of the apple and leaned back in the chair. Tom looked at me and   
handed me the rest of half eaten raspberry danish. "I'm too full." I shook my   
head, declining his offer.  
  
"Okay." He grinned, shoving the rest of it into his mouth.  
  
I rolled my eyes and then did so again as I realized that Shelly was doing the   
exact same thing. She took a sip of hot tea. "Having fun yet Laura?"  
  
I tossed the apple core onto the table and grabbed my mug of coffee. "It's Risa!"   
I gave her a quizzical glance. "How can you not have fun here?" I looked over at   
Brian. "Toss me a packet of cream."  
  
He did and I added it to my coffee before taking another sip. "Some people say   
that you won't have fun on this planet unless you take up their offers for   
pleasure."  
  
Tom's eyes sparkled and he looked over at me, his chin resting on his palm. "I   
think Laura and I have the pleasure part under control." I glanced over at him   
and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw the look in his eyes. It   
was the exact same look as he gave me the other night when I asked if he   
wanted to spend the night.  
  
Shelly cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Want to go down to the   
pool?" She asked. "Or the beach?"  
  
I shrugged, happy to avoid the subject of pleasure. "Either really. Depends on   
what you guys want. But keep in mind that there are other things to do on Risa   
than just swimming." I gave the decision to Tom and Brian. I knew they would   
pick something water oriented. They always did.   
  
Tom looked at Brian and they shared a secret. I could tell by the looks on their   
faces. I shot a glance over at Shelly, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. I   
could almost hear what she was thinking. Boys will be boys. Only problem is, I   
don't trust Tom when it comes to secrets, especially after I saw that look in his   
eyes.  
  
"The beach." Tom nodded.  
  
"Definitely." Brian added.  
  
I sighed and stood up, the mug of coffee forgotten. "The beach it is. Let me go   
grab my towel."   
  
***  
  
Leaning back, I closed my eyes, letting the rays of the sun beat down onto my   
skin. I dug my feet into the sand in front of my chair and sighed contently. The   
heat wasn't too hot and the cool ocean breeze wasn't too cool. With my eyes still   
closed, I reached up and pushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear.   
Everything was just perfect...  
  
...until I felt a bucket of salty, ocean water being thrown on top of me. I gasped   
as I felt the cold water hit my body and I immediately sprang to my feet. Tom   
stood in front of me, an empty bucket in his hand, laughing.  
  
I had to smile. "You think this is funny?" I asked him, as seriously as I could.   
  
He shook his head, covering up his laughter. "Of course not Laura. The   
bucket...it just slipped out of my hands. I was taking it over to Brian and Shelly."   
I looked over to see the two of them working diligently on a sand castle. "I didn't   
mean to get you wet." He pouted and gave me the most adorable puppy dog   
face I had ever seen.  
  
"It slipped did it?" He nodded and I took a step closer to him. Bending down, I   
picked up a handful of sand and rubbed it all over Tom's chest. I laughed at   
myself for not being able to find anything better to do to him to get him back. He   
was the prankster. I was just pathetic. After I had sufficiently covered him with   
sand, I turned around and headed back to my chair. It wasn't long before Tom   
bolted over to me, picked me up and darted for the ocean.  
  
"Tom Paris, if you even think about getting me wet..." My threat was ended as   
Tom dove through a wave, bringing me down under water with him. I was   
engulfed by the cold currents and gasped for air when I found the surface. I spun   
around looking for Tom and found him floating quietly about three feet away.   
Silently, I inched closer to him, maneuvering through the water like a fish. Just   
as I reached him, I pushed off the smooth sand and landed on top of him. His   
only response was a muffled groan.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He wondered as he resurfaced, standing in front of   
me.   
  
"It served you right."  
  
"For what?" He squinted and put a hand to his head.  
  
I looked at him. "For what?" Rolling my eyes, I took a step closer to him. "For   
getting me wet. For interrupting my nap. For..." I leaned forward and just as I   
felt his lips brush against mine, I pushed him back and he fell into the water with   
a splash. I laughed quietly and ducked under water to swim away. I hadn't   
gotten very far when Tom grabbed my hands and pulled me up next to him.  
  
His body was awfully close to mine and I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Do   
you think you could ever forgive me?" He whispered, his voice rough.  
  
I raised my eyes to look into his blue ones and lost myself in the color of them.   
"Of course I can..." I returned, closing the space between us with a gentle kiss.  
  
***  
  
I walked out onto the balcony. The stars were bright and I could see some ships   
speeding through the system. It was a weird sight. It looked just like a shooting   
star, but you could tell that it wasn't. I smiled and took a deep breath, something   
I seemed to do a lot standing on this balcony, looking out at the sea.  
  
Heather and Mike still hadn't returned back to the rooms today. I didn't even   
know where they had gone. And Shelly and Brian had decided to take a long   
walk on the beach. She had insisted that it was just to watch the surf under the   
sunset, but I knew they had different ideas about that walk.  
  
I had grabbed some dinner on the way up to the room. I had a summer term   
paper that needed to be worked on, even if I was on vacation. I had taken a   
break from it just a few minutes ago to enjoy the evening.  
  
"Done with the paper already?" Tom startled me and I turned to see him come   
out of his room.  
  
I shook my head. "Not even close. I just needed some fresh air."  
  
Tom nodded. "Laura, about what I said at breakfast today..."  
  
I looked away and bit my lip. "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think I should have said it. It wasn't appropriate." He stepped closer to   
me and put a finger under my chin to turn my head towards his. "I love you   
Laura. And I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable and I   
could tell that the comment did make you uneasy."  
  
I gasped at the shade of intense blue that his eyes were. "It's okay Tom. It just   
surprised me."  
  
He shook his head and put a hand on my cheek. "No. You had the same look   
on your face then that you did a couple weeks ago after you offered that I spend   
the night in your dorm. Don't say it didn't bother you." He swallowed. "It scared   
you. And honestly it scared me too. I want you Laura. In every sense of the   
word. And I don't have any qualms about admitting that to you." I took a deep   
breath. "I'm sorry..." He turned away and started back into his room.  
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him back out. "Tom...I love you. I really do. And   
you know that." I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm just not ready for   
that kind of intimacy. Please understand that." He nodded slowly. "It's not you   
Tom." I took a deep breath. "I made a pact with myself years ago, that no matter   
how much I loved someone, ever, I wasn't going to have sex with anyone unless   
we were married." I put my free hand on my forehead. "I know it sounds stupid   
Tom. But it means a lot to me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me. "It's okay Laura.   
I respect your wishes and that doesn't make me love you, or want you any less."  
  
I smiled softly, my eyes beginning to water. "You don't know what that means to   
me Tom."  
  
He bent his head down and kissed me again. I returned the kiss and moved my   
arm around to wrap it around his neck. I played with the short strands of blonde   
hair at the base of his neck and pulled away slowly. "Thank you." I whispered   
before kissing him again and returning to my room to turn in for the night. 


	14. Last Night in Paradise

Dedications: This story is dedicated to the following horses: Brutis, Firecracker   
and Cricket. Brutis, you are the man. I hope you and Turtle have a wonderful   
life. Cracker, what can I say? You are such a little brat, but you're too adorable   
to pass up. Cricket, babe. You rock! So beautiful, even if you are a major pain   
in my rear sometimes, I still love you. This chapter is for you guys!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 14: LAST NIGHT IN PARADISE  
  
I lifted my foot up and placed it gently into the stirrup, my left hand holding both   
the saddle horn and the leather reins and my right gripping the cantle. I silently   
counted to three before pulling myself up over the top and sitting solidly in the   
seat. My right foot slid comfortably into the other stirrup. I adjusted the reins in   
my hand and shifted the saddle onto the center of the horse's back. At my slight   
movement, the horse I was on took a couple steps forward. I gently pulled back   
on the reins and stopped him.  
  
"You feel okay up there?" The stablehand asked me.   
  
I nodded, feeling a little nervous, but I wasn't about to admit that to him. "Yes,   
I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, just make sure that if anything happens while you're riding you use the   
communicator in the saddle bag to call for help. We'll be here if you need us."   
He continued, motioning towards the inside of the barn and the other people who   
were busy saddling horses and mucking out stalls.  
  
"I will." I agreed. "Thanks again for your help."   
  
He smiled at me and headed back into the barn, leaving me alone on the horse.   
Orion was tall, almost 15 hands I was told. He was an appaloosa, dapple gray in   
coloring. And he seemed to like me. I smiled softly and gave him a small   
squeeze, asking for a walk. He obeyed and the two of us were soon headed   
towards one of Risa's longer horse trails. After a few moments, I felt at ease on   
him and I rested my left hand on my thigh.  
  
The trail started up a mountain, overlooking the ocean. I got Orion into a steady   
walk, not really ready to go any faster. The view from the mountain trail was   
amazing. The blue water sparkled in the sunlight and the waves rippled softly   
along the sand. I averted my gaze from the trail in front of me, daring to look at   
the marvelous sight. I sighed softly and Orion seemed to enjoy my contentment.   
He whinnied quietly.   
  
The trail wound around the side of the mountain and into a patch of trees. As we   
entered the woods, the sunlight was covered and the air became a little cooler.   
  
It had been so long since I had been on a horse. The last time would have been   
back at camp. I hadn't even thought about asking Tom to join me. I knew from   
camp that he didn't exactly enjoy riding. In fact, I think he had been terrified   
when Heather and I got him up on one. It was difficult to believe that after all   
those hundreds of years horses were still around. And on Risa too. I laughed a   
little and my mind began to hurt as I thought way too much into the matter.  
  
I gazed ahead and determined that the trail was straight and level enough to start   
Orion into a slow trot. I gave him a small kick and he began to get faster. I   
bounced in the seat for a few moments before helping the horse out by posting to   
the trot. Trotting in a western saddle was much more difficult than I remembered.   
My abdomen began hitting into the horn every time I lifted up from the seat. I   
started to chuckle softly.   
  
After a while, I could see the sunlight peering in through the trees. We erupted   
from under some low lying branches and emerged into a field on the mountain   
side. I stopped Orion just as we reached the highest point. I gasped at the sight   
before us.  
  
The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the sunlight reflected on the ocean   
water, which rippled softly in the distance. Surrounding me on three side were   
patches of trees and a cliff rounded off in front of me. That was when I saw the   
sea. Seagulls swooped overhead, calling to each other. I sighed, taking in my   
surroundings, which seemed so peaceful. I turned Orion around to scrutinize the   
field we were in, trying to decide whether it was safe enough to get him into a   
canter. I gazed at it from several different angles before making up my mind and   
trotting him over the path I had just exited from.  
  
The field was large and the grass soft. I gave Orion a kick and started him into a   
fast trot. I worked up to a slow canter, sitting back in the saddle, just moving with   
his gait. I could feel the wind racing through my hair and the sunlight beating   
down on my already tanned skin. We raced across the field and I secretly   
wished there was a jump set up somewhere. Orion and I approached the other   
end quickly and I stopped short of running into a large tree. I was gasping for   
breath, forgetting just how tiring horseback riding was.  
  
I turned him around, gazing back across the field. After just a moment of   
thought, I gave him another squeeze and we took off again, this time at an even   
faster pace. I laughed in delight as I felt his hooves digging into the ground and   
the crisp breeze stinging my arms. We continued this little adventure for some   
time before I decided Orion, and myself, had had enough.  
  
We made our way back across the field, slowly this time, once again entering the   
overhang of tree branches. The path began to slope downward and I leaned   
back in the saddle to make the trip a little easier on the horse. We soon arrived   
at the edge of a narrow stream and I spied a hitching post not too far from were   
we stood. A lead rope was hanging down from the post. I smiled and swung my   
leg over Orion's back and I stood firmly on the ground. I led him to the post,   
unbridled him, and tied the lead rope in a quick release knot.  
  
Deciding to take a short break, I sat down on a smooth rock next to the stream.   
The steady flow of the water helped clear my mind and I sat there, tossing   
pebbles into the creek, for some time. I thought about everything that had   
happened.   
  
It had been two years since Shelly and I had stumbled upon a way to travel   
through time. Two years since we had taken a chance and found ourselves   
here, all alone. We hadn't known then how that choice would effect our lives, but   
neither one of us would ever say that we regretted making it. We had friends and   
school and a lifetime ahead of us. I was in outer space; a place I had wanted to   
explore for years. I was sitting on a rock on an unfamiliar planet, thinking about   
my home.  
  
Home. That word held so little meaning to me now. What was home? Was   
home the 21st century; back in time with my parents and friends I had known my   
whole life? Or was home the 24th century; the here and now, with my friends   
and adventure? I hadn't ever thought about returning home. Shelly and I had   
developed a way to keep our time portal open enough to slip paper through to   
the past. And so, I wrote letters, every once in a while, keeping my parents   
updated on my life. They would tell me how everyone was always asking about   
me. I could hear my mother's laughter as she wrote that all she could ever   
respond to their inquiries was that I was fine. And I would tell her that was   
exactly true.  
  
I was fine. I had my friends. Shelly, my best friend who could always make me   
laugh. Heather, a `telepathic psychopath', as Tom had once described her.   
Mike, sweet and innocent, he was someone I could tell anything to. And Tom.   
My other best friend, and my soul mate. He was funny and charming and...I   
loved him more than anything in the universe.  
  
Someone once told me home was where the heart is. My heart's right here.  
  
I sighed dreamily.  
  
Orion whinnied and stomped his front hoof on the ground, showing his   
impatience. I smiled softly at him and pushed up off of the ground. Walking over   
to the horse, I tentatively offered him my hand to smell and he licked it, his rough   
tongue tickling me. I giggled. I stroked his face gently, talking to him quietly.   
  
"You're so beautiful." I whispered. He nuzzled my side with his nose. I smiled   
again and lifted the bridle off of the horn.   
  
Sighing in frustration, I tried hard to get Orion to take the bit the first time. I lifted   
the reins over his head and pushed both my thumb and pinky into the back of his   
mouth. He opened his mouth and I shoved the bit in. Orion chewed on nothing   
for a while, getting the bit into a more comfortable position. I moved down his   
side to tighten the girth before pulling myself back on top of him.  
  
Orion and I headed back down the path toward the field and the mountain trail. I   
trotted with him back across the field before getting him into a canter down the   
trail through the trees. A fallen tree trunk was laying over the path and Orion   
leapt over it. I yelped in surprise, but managed to stay on him.  
  
I slowed him down once we exited the trees. He and I walked along the edge of   
the mountain until we had arrived at back at the stable. Approaching the barn, I   
jumped off of him and thanked the stablehand repeatedly. After helping him   
unsaddle and feed Orion, I headed back to the lodge.  
  
***  
  
Tom and I walked into the dining room, my arm through his. We spotted our four   
friends waiting by a potted plant to our left. We had been on Risa for a week,   
and this was the first time we had all actually been in the same place at the same   
time. I looked over everyone.  
  
Mike, Brian and Tom were dressed similarly in khakis and dress shirts. Mike's   
was dark green, Tom's was sky blue and Brian's was red. They could have   
passed for the Backstreet Boys minus two members. I chuckled softly at my   
previous thought and Tom sent a puzzled gaze in my direction. Heather looked   
fabulous. She was wearing a knee length pale yellow dress with three quarter   
length sleeves and small pink roses embroidered along the bodice. Shelly's   
dress was dark blue and fell all the way to her ankles. It had thin straps and a   
scoop neck. The dress was very plain, with nothing stitched into the blue. I was   
wearing a black dress that ended just above my knees and had deep red roses   
stitched along the front. It was held up with thin spaghetti straps and showed, in   
my opinion, just a bit too much cleavage. I constantly found myself shifting my   
shoulders, hoping to cover it up.  
  
The six of us were soon led into the dining room and to our table, which was   
situated in a corner at the far back of the room.  
  
"Finally decided to join us." Tom commented to Mike and Heather, who were   
seated across from the two of us.  
  
Heather grinned. "Thought we'd make one final appearance before riding off into   
the sunset." Everyone shared a laugh before Heather turned to me. "I've been   
meaning to ask you Laura, what exactly is your term paper on? Not many   
classes require a paper over the summer."  
  
I shook my head, wondering just why she cared what my paper was on. I had   
almost finished it. In fact, all that I needed was my concluding paragraph. "How   
the technological advances of the late 20th century influenced the eventual onset   
of space travel." I answered. "It's for my Earth History elective."  
  
Tom took a sip of his water. "That would have been easy." He stated, more to   
himself than to anyone else.  
  
Shelly rolled her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
He shrugged, not realizing that anyone else had heard his remark. "I probably   
know more about that century than all of you put together."  
  
Shelly and I shared a look. "Wanna make a bet?" I challenged, picking at my   
salad, which the waiter had just set in front of me.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
I shrugged and Brian thought of something. "Maybe you could have a game or   
something. The rest of us will think of questions and then you two will try to   
answer them. Sort of like Jeopardy, but without all the categories and money   
and stuff. Just one point for each correct response."  
  
"What's Jeopardy?" Tom asked, shoving a forkful of my salad into his mouth.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and looked at him, surprise written all over my face. "And   
this is the guy who claims he knows all about the 20th century." I muttered   
toward Shelly.  
  
She giggled. "Well, I think that it's a great idea."  
  
Heather agreed. "Probably should brush up on that trivia there Tom. Looks like   
Laura's already got you beat." She took a sip of her iced tea.  
  
I laughed and popped a cruton into my mouth.   
  
Tom looked around the table at everyone. "What's Jeopardy?"  
  
***  
  
As I finished my chicken and rice casserole, the soft strains of an old song flowed   
through the restaurant. Tom excused himself and stood up from his chair. When   
he had passed me, he turned back and held out his hand. "May I have this   
dance?" He wondered, smiling softly at me.  
  
I tilted my head to the side for a moment, letting a small smile creep onto my face   
before taking his hand and standing up. "I would love to." Looking back at my   
friends, I nodded to them. "If you'll excuse me?"  
  
Heather had a smirk on her face, Mike shook his head, Brian winked, and Shelly   
rolled her eyes. I laughed quietly and allowed Tom to lead me out onto the   
dance floor.   
  
One of his arms situated itself on my waist and his other held mine to his chest.   
My arm snaked around his neck and I rested my head next to our joined hands.  
  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do   
  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful   
`cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning  
  
We swayed back and forth with the music and I looked up at him. "This song   
was made popular in the late 1990s by the group Savage Garden." I grinned,   
watching his expression change. He just gave me a look. I frowned innocently.   
"What? I'm just brushing up on my 20th century trivia."  
  
Tom laughed and pulled me closer to him.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in uncertainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
  
I found myself singing with the song softly. Tom had his chin resting on the top   
of my head and he kissed it gently. I sighed. Tom bent down and kissed the skin   
under my ear. "I had a great time this week. Thank you." He whispered, his   
breath warm against my neck.   
  
I backed away a little bit and gazed up into his eyes. "Thank you Tom. It was a   
wonderful vacation." We both leaned forward and our lips met halfway.  
  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
The song slowed to an end and we broke apart, both sorry to conclude our kiss.   
He put his forehead against mine and his bright eyes met my own. "I love you so   
much." He confessed softly.  
  
"I love you too." I responded, placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.   
Our final night in paradise had come to an end. 


	15. Headache

Dedications: To Emily (Scout), Amy (Goldfish), Tiffany (Ducky), Jessica   
(Gumbie), Meghan (Fraggle), and all the rest of the gang: may you never have to   
put up with CIT again...   
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 15: HEADACHE  
  
Opening my eyes, I found Learra looking down at me. "About time you woke up."   
She joked. "You feeling any better?" I didn't answer and tried to sit up. A wave   
of dizziness and nausea swept over me and my hand shot up to my head. "I   
think you better lay back down." She instructed. "I'll get Heather to cover for   
you. Don't worry about it." Learra said before walking out of the room and   
shutting the door behind her.  
  
We had been back at camp for a little over a week. Risa had been our attempt at   
getting away from the pressures of life, but being back at camp just added a   
million weights back on our shoulders. In addition to being a unit leader, Learra,   
who had gotten the position of program director this year, asked me to be the CIT   
director. CITs were the girls who were too old to be campers, but not old enough   
to be on staff. Basically, they were there to do the dirty work and let the   
counselors have some rest and relaxation. Of course, that was my definition, not   
Learra's, but I think that's only because I went through CIT, she didn't.  
  
Not trusting Heather with the job, I managed to ignore my throbbing headache   
and stand up. "With all the technology in this century, there has to be a cure for   
an every day headache." I mumbled, making my way out into the main room.  
  
I sighed in annoyance at the sight before me. Heather and Learra were   
engrossed in the X-Files movie, which I'm sure they'd both seen over a hundred   
times each. Padding my way over to the sink, I filled a glass with water and let   
the cold liquid glide down my scratchy throat. Tom turned around from his place   
on the second couch, and upon seeing me, leapt to his feet.  
  
"Laura, you look like hell." He observed. He was probably right. I could only   
imagine what I looked like. My face felt hot and my hair was most likely going in   
every direction. I certainly felt like hell. Tom grabbed my wrist. "You should be   
in bed."  
  
I glared at him. "I'm fine Tom." I lied, my voice hoarse and rough.  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
I hadn't been paying any attention to the movie, but I could easily guess the   
scene. Heather threw a pillow at the television muttering something along the   
lines of "damn bee" as she did.   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Can't you two find something more constructive to do rather   
than watch the X-Files?" I called out.  
  
Learra and Heather just looked at me, innocent expressions on their faces. I   
sighed and pushed past Tom. "I need to get changed. See you all at dinner."   
Tom began to object, but I silenced him with a look that would have left him a   
corpse.  
  
***  
  
Not really in the mood to be up and about, I sat down on the bench and waited   
for my CITs to arrive. There were ten girls in all. For the first three days in camp,   
they would be living with Tessa and myself in our unit, and then for the following   
three days, all of the girls would be assigned to a unit to work closely with both   
the campers and the staff. During that time, both Tessa and I would get a well-  
deserved break. If only I could hold out until then.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, I leaned back on the wood and interlocked my hands   
behind my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to will my headache to go   
away.  
  
I groaned at the call of my name. I knew that voice; just couldn't put a face to it.   
My fears were well-founded. Opening my eyes, I discovered two of my former   
campers standing over me. Sarah and Erin; two of the four that wrecked havoc   
during the five days they were under my supervision. I could already tell that this   
week was going to be hell.  
  
I pushed myself into a sitting position, instantly regretting it when another strong   
wave of dizziness washed over me. I masked it and managed a lazy smile.  
  
Erin thrust a handful of padds into my hands. "That's both mine and Sarah's   
stuff. All of it." Sarah nodded in affirmation and grinned. "What should we do   
now?" Erin continued.   
  
I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. "Just sit here and wait for the other   
CITs, okay?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "Are you okay?" She wondered, sitting down next to me on the   
bench.  
  
I glared at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some sleep."  
  
She shrugged and slammed her bookbag up onto the table. Erin jumped onto   
the bench across from us. "So Laura, what are we gonna do this week?" She   
wondered, pulling a notebook out of her friends' bookbag. "A bunch of people   
said that we actually get to be with the kids. Is that true?"  
  
I let out a deep breath and turned to look at the girl. "Yes, that is true. For the   
first couple days, you'll be with Tessa and me and you'll be treated as campers."   
I smiled at three more of my charges as they walked up to us. "And then you will   
be split between units where you will work with the staff and learn from them."  
  
Erin nodded and jotted something down into the book. "That's cool." She said   
before enthusiastically introducing herself to some of her peers. This definitely   
was going to be a long week.  
  
***  
  
I still didn't feel very good. My CITs were at the pool and I was trying my best to   
sleep in the guards' room. It wasn't working. The guys' pool was being   
renovated this summer, so they were sharing ours. Most of the time, the   
schedules were arranged so that no boy's unit was at the pool at the same time   
as a girl's unit, but, unfortunately, this slot was the only time I could fit the CITs   
in. Just my luck that I wasn't awake enough at the scheduling meeting.  
  
I could hear the voices outside the door. "Oh boy. Laura didn't tell us that his   
group was going to be here too." Erin sighed. She must have been sitting, or   
standing, right next to the door. Quite puzzled, I racked through my brain in an   
attempt to figure out who they were talking about.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And, to tell you the truth, he looks better this year than he did last   
year." Sarah added, stifling a fit of giggles.   
  
I groaned and rolled onto my side, trying to keep the one thin ray of light coming   
through the door out of my eyes. "Tessa, is Laura here?" It was Tom. Should've   
guessed it. I wasn't paying much attention to her response. I heard something   
about headache and guard's room, but it came through muffled.  
  
"Hi Tom." Sarah giggled childishly.   
  
There was a pause before a response. "Uh...hi girls. Why aren't you   
swimming?"  
  
Erin answered. "I don't want to get my hair wet."  
  
"Oh. Excuse me." Tom responded before I heard a knock at the door. I groaned   
again and he took that as an answer. The door opened and I shielded my eyes   
from the blinding sunlight, trying to block out the incessant chatter coming from   
the outside world. "Hey there beautiful." He smiled and sat on the edge of the   
bed after closing the door.  
  
"You have admirers." I spoke softly, my hand still covering my eyes.  
  
He pushed a strand of hair off my cheek and tucked it behind my ear. "I noticed."   
He took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel..." I started. "Like hell."  
  
Tom chuckled. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you."  
  
I shrugged and slowly uncovered my eyes. Tom was looking over me, his blue   
eyes shining with genuine concern. He had on his swimming trunks, and nothing   
else. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to comment on his state of undress. I was   
wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big. Honestly, I   
think it was Tom's. "It's okay." I lied. Truth was, I'd give anything, and I do   
mean anything, for this headache to just disappear. I'd had it for over three days,   
and I hadn't gotten more than two hours sleep - total - all three days.  
  
He gave me a look. "It's obviously not okay." He reached for my hand and   
interlocked his fingers with mine. "You need anything? Honestly?"  
  
I shook my head just a little bit, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "Honestly   
Tom, I'm fine. I just need sleep." I sighed. "A lot of sleep."  
  
"How about a dip in the pool?" He wondered, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
His only answer was another `I could kill you' look. He let go of my hand and   
held up his arms defensively. "Just a suggestion."  
  
I managed a small smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd be better off   
attempting to sleep."  
  
Tom nodded, understanding and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you   
later, okay? I just wanted to check up on you."  
  
"Thanks." I whispered, giving his hand a squeeze as he stood up and left the   
room.  
  
"Tom!" I heard Chrissy wonder. "What do you think of younger women?"  
  
I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, head buried in the pillow. I did not need   
to hear this.  
  
***  
  
The next morning when I opened my eyes, I realized that I had actually been   
sleeping. And my headache was gone. Finally. I rolled onto my side to look at   
the clock. 10:13am. I remembered heading to my tent around nine, so that   
would mean I had most likely been asleep for over twelve hours.  
  
I smiled and jumped out of bed, happy to know that I no longer had a pain   
pulsating through my head. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, a clean t-shirt and   
my toothbrush, I ran toward the wash house, whistling Melissa Ethridge's 1999   
hit "Angels Will Fall" all the way there.  
  
Five minutes later I emerged from the bathroom stall already changed and   
headed to the sink. After filling myself a cup of water, I squeezed a bit of   
toothpaste onto my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. Not paying any   
attention to anything going on around me, I didn't notice Tom approach me until   
he began placing soft kisses along the back of my neck. I jumped slightly but   
soon relaxed into his caresses.  
  
"Feeling better I see?" He asked, removing his lips from my skin and causing me   
to groan inwardly.  
  
Grinning, I set down my toothbrush and spun around in his arms. My hands went   
around his neck and I smirked, actually in a very good mood. "Certainly am." I   
managed to whisper before leaning up and kissing him roughly on his mouth,   
momentarily forgetting the fact that I hadn't disposed of my toothpaste. He   
smiled into my kiss and placed his hands alongside my face. We continued our   
little reaquaintance with each other for some time before he pulled away slowly,   
licking his lips.   
  
"Mmn." He grinned. "Minty fresh."  
  
I giggled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Sorry about that." He just   
shook his head and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Good to have you back to normal." Tom said.  
  
I rubbed my hands up and down his arms. "It's good to be back to normal." I   
grinned, standing up on my tiptoes and kissing him softly. "How long until we get   
to blow this joint?" I wondered, referring to the camp.  
  
He smiled. "One week." And with that, our lips joined once again. 


	16. Is That Your Final Answer?

Dedications: This one is for those of you at the Collective board on AOL and the   
HOF mailing list who gave me the questions. This chapter wouldn't have   
happened without you.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 16: IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER?  
  
The padd was placed on my desk upside down. Admiral Thomas explained that   
he didn't want any member of the class looking at their scores until he instructed.   
I held my breath and tried hard to ignore the anticipation and anxiety of not   
knowing my grade.  
  
The Earth History elective is offered to freshmen, sophomores and juniors. It's a   
two semester course, and the way my schedule turned out, the two semesters   
stretched over the summer. Most of the students who do take it are the ones   
going into a medical field. The logic behind that is the fact that they have the   
need to learn about ancient ways of treating sicknesses and other assorted   
injuries. I was taking it just to fill up space and educate myself about the period   
of time between when I was born and now, when I'm actually living. It makes   
sense, doesn't it?  
  
The course focuses on major events and turning points in the history of the   
human race, beginning with creation and early civilizations, moving past the fall   
of Rome and the Dark Ages, through the colonization of North America, and all   
the way up to the discovery of warp travel. That's where we left off at the end of   
my sophomore year. And that was basically an easy pass for me considering the   
fact that I had already been taught, and re-taught, all that stuff. The coming   
semester worried me. And so did this research paper that had spanned the   
vacation.  
The admiral cleared his throat and I looked up from the motionless padd. "I   
would like to start by congratulating all of you on a wonderful job. I was very   
impressed with these reports. Every paper is graded out of 250 points and I   
have added my comments at the bottom." He scanned the room. "Once you do   
receive your grade, please do not come up to me with questions. What you see   
is what you get." I sucked in a sharp breath. "Remember that this is only one   
fourth of your grade in this class. Your final grade will be determined by the   
score you obtain on the 750 point cumulative final at the end of this semester."   
Thomas paused for a few seconds, waiting for the horrified murmurs to die down.   
"Now, you may look at your padd and you are also permitted to leave. I do hope   
that I will see each of you tomorrow." He finished his speech and returned to his   
seat.  
  
Several of my peers began to stand and file out the door, groaning as they   
received their grades. I froze in my seat. I couldn't even lift my hand to see what   
Thomas gave me.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I gathered up enough courage to reach out   
and turn the padd over slowly. `Warp Speed Ahead' written by Cadet Laura   
Jenkins: How the technological advances of the late 20th century affected the   
eventual onset of space travel. Out of 250 points, I earned 200. I sighed in   
frustration and mentally calculated my percentage. Eighty percent. Average.   
  
"Damn." I muttered, gathering up my handful of padds and shoving them into my   
shoulder bag. I swung it over my shoulder and threw the research paper on top,   
deciding to wait until I got back to my dorm before reading Thomas' comments.   
Without a glance back at the admiral, I hurried out the door, made a quick right,   
and ran toward my room.  
  
***  
  
To my relief, no one was waiting for me as I entered the dorm. The elective was   
my latest class on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so almost every time I got home,   
Heather and Shelly were already out with Justin and Brian. Most of the time Aria   
was studying in her room, but tonight I vaguely remember her mentioning   
something about meeting Learra for a coffee around the corner. It didn't really   
matter.   
  
I walked into my bedroom and tossed my shoulder bag onto the bed, grabbing a   
scrunchie off the dresser and pulling my hair off my neck. Rummaging through   
the nearest drawer, I managed to find a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt to wear,   
so I tore them out from under the rest of my clothes and began unzipping my   
jumpsuit. Several minutes later, I was much more comfortable and curled up in a   
ball on my bed, the shoulder bag full of homework and research paper scores   
staring at me.  
  
Silence crept through the room and I just sat there. Narrowing my eyes, I   
wondered why I got the grade I got. Racking back through my brain, I couldn't   
figure out what I did, or what I didn't do, to make the report how it was.   
  
I mentally rambled off the list of expectations. Quotes? Check. Supporting   
details? Check. Legitimate facts? Check. Introduction? Check. Conclusion?   
Check. Everything else? Check.   
  
"Damn him." I muttered again, reaching for the bag and extracting the padd from   
it. I scanned my report quickly, searching for the comments that Thomas said he   
had written.  
  
"Starting off on a positive note, all of your information is accurate and very well   
presented. The thesis statement is backed up with a list of relevant and much   
needed facts. Unfortunately, it is discussed too much like a list. The   
explanations needed to further your insights into your topic are lacking. The   
second supporting detail required more of an explanation and needed some kind   
of addition to your reasoning. Other than that, your paper was very well written."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well written?" I asked myself, growling at the padd and hurling   
it across the room. It crashed against the door to the living room. Groaning in   
anger and discouragement, I fell back against the bed and covered my face with   
my hands.  
  
Minutes crept past slowly and I just lay there, ignoring my oncoming stress   
headache. Some time later, there was a knock at the door. "What?" I barked,   
not uncovering my face.  
  
The door opened and I lifted my hand just enough to see who it was. Learra had   
entered the room and she was now standing next to the bed. "Are you going to   
rehearsal?"  
  
My shoulders slumped and I pushed myself up onto my elbows. "Rehearsal?"  
  
She nodded. "CTC. `Chicago.'" She explained, picking up the previously thrown   
padd and tossing it at me. "We're starting to block act two tonight."  
  
I slapped myself on the forehead and stood up, setting the padd down onto the   
bed. "Give me a second." I commanded, gathering my shoulder bag in my arms   
and reaching for a bag of pretzels that were sitting on the dresser.  
  
As we headed out the door, I gave Learra a small, forced smile. "Thanks for   
reminding me. I'm not having a particularly great day."  
  
"No problem." She returned, shifting her bag on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Alright." Eddie, our director, instructed. "Laura, you need to be on this ladder."   
He gestured to the stage right wing. "Lea, you're off stage left with V'Tan and   
Bernard." We all took the next few moments to get to our assigned places.  
  
I started to climb up the free-standing rope ladder, doing my best to mask the fact   
that I really despise heights.  
  
"Chicago" was my third production with the Classics Theater Company, the first   
being "Cinderella" and the second being "My Fair Lady." In the latter one, I had   
merely had an ensemble role because of the conflicting schedules with   
"Oklahoma!" for school.   
  
Learra had done brilliantly with "My Fair Lady." She had been given the lead   
role, Eliza Doolittle, and it was hard to believe that she was simply an actress on   
a stage. The part was so realistic. I'm still envious.  
  
Since our return from Risa, I had auditioned for the musical, hoping to at least be   
cast as a dancer or something. Luckily, Lea and I got the two leads. Now, about   
a month into the new semester, I've been busting my butt learning lines and   
managing to get all my work done with school. It was not easy.  
  
"Laura, you alright?" Eddie called up. I lowered my eyes and looked down at   
him, swallowing hard at the fact that I was pretty high above the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. I want you to start with your line and I'll just stop if I have   
anything to add."  
  
"Do you want us to sing too?" Learra wondered, poking her head in from behind   
the curtain. We had already rehearsed every song, and we were supposed to be   
off-book, so that only left was the blocking, which was most likely going to take   
up a lot of time in the next couple of weeks before opening night.  
  
Eddie thought for a moment. "If you want to, that's fine. I can run the mixer for   
the accompaniment."  
  
Everyone shrugged and Eddie decided to go with the music. He cued me to   
open the act.  
  
I pushed off the wall and swung the ladder out over the side of the stage, careful   
to keep my balance. "Hello suckers...welcome back! Roxie's in there bein'   
looked over by the state medical examiner. Says she's gonna have a baby." I   
rolled my eyes and paused for dramatic effect. "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
The music picked up and I started into the act's opening number.  
  
Only a couple hours later, I think the exact time was somewhere between 11:13   
and 11:21, Eddie let us go. Reluctantly.  
  
Learra pulled her jacket on and handed me her bottle of water, silently asking me   
to hold it. I obliged, but not before deciding that I was also thirsty and taking a   
sip. "All ready for the big competition on Saturday?" She wondered, grabbing   
the bottle from me.  
  
I shrugged and picked up my bag. "I guess. I didn't study or anything. It's a just   
a game, right?"  
  
She gave me a look as we headed up the aisle toward the door. "You may think   
that, but word has it Tom doesn't want anyone, not even his own girlfriend,   
trespassing on his turf, and that includes his precious 20th century."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I pushed open the door and we stepped out into the cool San   
Francisco night air. "He's taking this *way* too seriously."  
  
***  
  
That Saturday, I woke up to the sound of Heather and Shelly arguing in the living   
room. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and through the door. Heather was standing   
on the couch, holding a padd tight against her chest while Shelly attempted to   
grab it from her.  
  
"I want to see the questions!" She yelled, reaching out to get it, but the taller of   
the two shook her head.  
  
"No way. Brian told *me* to guard this with my life. I can't let Laura see them."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Let me see what?" Still half-asleep, I headed over toward   
the replicator and quickly requested a coffee with just a little bit of french vanilla   
creamer. After picking up the mug, I spun around to face my two friends, taking   
that first sip and sighing in bliss. They had stopped arguing momentarily and   
were looking at me.  
  
"The questions for the game this morning." Heather answered, hopping down off   
the couch and clutching the padd behind her back.  
  
"Oh." I took another sip and then peered at them both. "Don't worry, I'm not   
going to try to take it off you. I don't really care that much." Mug still in hand, I   
walked over to the closest chair and fell back into it, careful not to spill any of the   
drink.  
  
Shelly shrugged and decided to give up on trying to get the padd from Heather.   
She looked over at the chronometer. "You know Laura, you may want to get   
dressed." I was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. "The   
guys are coming over in ten minutes."  
  
I looked at her incredulously. "Ten minutes? What time did we agree on   
anyway?"  
  
Heather grinned. "0930."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I do have better things to do on a Saturday." I mumbled,   
pushing myself back onto my feet and heading toward the bedroom. "Be back in   
a minute." I set my coffee on the table next to the door and disappeared through   
it.  
  
***  
  
About ten minutes later, I emerged from the room having changed into a pair of   
embroidered blue jeans and a flowered tank top. As I walked out of the door, I   
gathered my hair in a scrunchie and pulled it off my neck. Tom, Mike, Brian and   
Justin were already there, Brian on the couch with Shelly, and Justin with   
Heather on the easy chair. Mike was on the floor next to the couch and Tom   
greeted me the moment I entered.  
  
"Good morning doll." He leaned in for a soft kiss. I smiled against his lips and   
wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in closer for another kiss. A   
couple minutes later, more or less, we broke apart and turned toward everyone   
else, my arm still resting around his back.  
  
Mike gave us a look. "Why'd you have to go and do that? It depresses those of   
us without a significant other."  
  
Tom shook his head, but before he could comment, the door opened and Aria   
and Learra hurried in, apparently returning from their weekly meeting at the   
Vulcan Cafe. They met there every Saturday for coffee. Why so early, I guess   
only they would know.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Aria exclaimed, jumping onto the couch next the   
Shelly and Brian.  
  
Brian looked at her and moved the pillow that had bounced into his lap off of him.   
"How can you be so chipper in the morning?" He wondered.  
  
She shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table.   
"What's up with the popcorn at ten in the morning?" She shoved it into her   
mouth.  
  
"Doesn't look like you're complaining." Learra commented, taking off her   
lightweight jacket and tossing it next to the door. "So, when are we going to   
start?"  
  
Heather looked up at Tom and me. "Whenever the two of them are ready."  
  
Tom peered down at me and smirked. "I'm ready whenever Laura is."  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
Shelly hopped off the couch. "Alright! Laura, you and Tom should both sit at the   
table." She set a metal bell in front of each chair. "Whenever you think you know   
the answer, hit the bell. Whoever hits it first, with the correct answer, gets a   
point." I nodded. "So, we just have to decide how many points wins the game."  
  
Brian stood up next to Shelly. "I don't want to be here all morning. How about   
twenty points wins?"  
  
Tom slumped his shoulders. "That doesn't say who knows more. I say fifty."  
  
Aria shook her head. "You're insane Thomas. Twenty-five." She shoved   
another handful of popcorn into her mouth and leaned back into the cushions of   
the couch.  
  
I agreed whole-heartedly. "Twenty-five sounds good to me."  
  
No one else but Tom objected. Before he could argue though, Heather raised a   
hand. "First person to twenty-five points wins."  
  
I started toward the table, but Tom grabbed my hand. "Kiss for good luck?" He   
pouted out his lower lip and gave me one of his adorable puppy dog looks.   
Sighing, I obliged, leaning in for another kiss. "I'm feeling pretty lucky right now."   
I heard him murmur before my lips met his. As I pulled away, I playfully slapped   
his arm and darted for a chair. He joined me a second later.  
  
Heather fell back onto the couch and tossed Brian the padd with the questions on   
it. "Your idea, you go first." She said, grabbing some popcorn.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess we can all take turns." Brian looked over at Tom and me.   
I sighed again and rested my chin on my fist, propping it up on the table.   
"Ready?" He questioned. I nodded and I saw Tom do the same.  
  
"What is the first line of the novel `Atlas Shrugged?'"  
  
I chuckled and hit the bell. Tom gave me an incredulous look. "'Who is John   
Galt?'" I answered.  
  
Brian's eyes widened. "Correct. Next question: Who was the only U.S. president   
to be married in the White House?"  
  
I hit the bell again. "Grover Cleveland."  
  
"Right again." He replied, handing the padd over the Shelly, who was standing   
next to him, arms crossed. "I take it you want to ask." He muttered. She   
grinned.  
  
Shelly looked up at us. "Who was `the king of rock and roll?'"  
  
I reached for the bell, but Tom beat me to it, shouting out "Elvis Presley" before   
removing his hand. Shelly nodded. Tom cleared his throat. "Uh, is anyone   
keeping score?" He asked.  
  
Learra raised her hand. "I am." She held up a padd and then set it back on the   
table. Leaning back up against the couch, she waited for Shelly to continue.  
  
She did. "Over 750 million people watched Lady Diana's wedding to Prince   
Charles." Shelly explained. I groaned inwardly at the fact that they were giving   
us background before asking the questions. "What was the year?"  
  
"I know that one." I mumbled, racking through my brain, trying to recall the year.   
I hit the bell at almost the same time as Tom, but he was given the chance to   
answer.  
  
"1980." He said confidently.  
  
"No." Shelly responded, seemingly catching him off guard. He gasped. "Laura?"  
  
"1981?" I answered with a question, unsure if that was correct or not.  
  
Aria clapped her hands softly. "Very good. You know your royal families." She   
giggled and looked over Learra's shoulder to see the score. "It's three to one,   
Laura. And that's the way it is." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you Walter Cronkite." I muttered, inadvertently making a reference to the   
century that was being debated.  
  
Shelly stomped her foot. "There goes the next question!" She gave me a glare   
before continuing. "Who was the first test tube baby?"  
  
The bell in front of me chimed and I could hardly remember reaching for it.   
"Louise Brown."  
  
Tom gaped at me again. "Don't know as much as you thought you did, huh?" I   
challenged, not exactly meaning to say it out loud. I immediately regretted the   
comment.  
  
"I knew that one." He said under his breath, falling back in his chair. "Just go to   
the next question." I ordered, a little louder.  
  
"Who was the first man to walk on the moon?"  
  
A ding and then a quick answer. "Neil Armstrong." It was Tom. He was right.  
  
Shelly tapped her foot impatiently and tossed the padd to Heather. "You can ask   
now." She joined Brian on the couch, next to Aria.  
  
Heather's eyes sparkled. "In what year did the states Hawaii and Alaska become   
states?" She grimaced. "Who wrote *that* one?"  
  
Sighing boredly, I hit the bell. "1955."  
  
"At the turn of the century." Heather asked. "Which Major League baseball team   
was the only one not to win the World Series?"  
  
Tom beat me to the punch and rung the bell first. Heather waited expectantly for   
an answer. He opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Uh..." He paused   
again. "Chicago."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Which team?"  
  
He gulped. "The Cubs?"   
  
"Yep." She grinned before looking back at Learra. "Score?"  
  
"Five to three." She answered, not looking up from the padd. Apparently the   
score was rather interesting. Though I don't know why.  
  
Heather scanned the questions once again. "Um...okay. The Secret Service is a   
division of what government department?"  
  
There was silence. Neither of us knew that one. I went through every   
department before deciding to hazard a guess. I hit the bell and Heather turned   
to me. "The Department of Treasury?" She nodded, surprised.   
  
Tom shook his head. "How the hell did you come up with that answer?" I   
shrugged.  
  
And so it went. For over an hour. Finally, we reached the question that could   
win it for me. At the time, the score was twenty-four to nineteen, me. Justin   
stretched and yawned before asking the question. "What was the longest   
running Broadway show?"  
  
I felt my entire face light up. I reached for the bell and it rang. "Cats." I grinned,   
very pleased with myself. When Justin affirmed the answer, I stood up and   
stretched. "Now that that's over with..." I looked at Tom, but he wouldn't meet   
my gaze.  
  
Aria took a bite of the apple she was eating. It was her fourth. "Gee Tom, looks   
like Laura knows more about the century than you do after all."  
  
"Yeah." Learra agreed. "Who'd have thought that the twentieth century   
affieciendo wouldn't win in a game about the twentieth century." They both   
laughed.  
  
Tom grunted. "I'll be in my dorm if anyone needs me." I reached for his arm, but   
he pulled away violently. "Not now Laura." And he left the room.  
  
I sighed defeatedly. It was just a game, wasn't it? 


	17. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Dedications: I think this one is for K.G., whom I admire from afar. Unfortunately   
for me, he gradumacated this past year and I will never see him again. I wish I   
may, I wish I might, I'm just not getting this wish tonight. Well, my character of   
Kevin is based on him, so at least in my story, I can have him.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 17: BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO  
  
Tom and I hadn't spoken for over a month. Ever since that stupid game about   
the twentieth century, he hasn't said a word to me. I've tried to talk to him, I've   
tried to apologize and I've tried to explain that it was just a game, but he wouldn't   
have it. He'd purposely strike up a conversation with someone else, or simply   
walk away. But, what hurt the most, was that he didn't even bother to show up   
for any of my performances of "Chicago." Tonight was closing night and even   
then, he didn't show up.  
  
I fell onto my bed, tears falling freely down my face. I buried myself in my pillow.   
At this point in time, I wasn't even bothering to cover up my hurt and anger. I just   
let the tears fall. Sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow, I felt the weight on the   
bed shift. Rolling onto my side, I found Shelly sitting next to me.  
  
"You okay?" She wondered, knowing full well that I wasn't.  
  
I gave her a look and wiped the back of my palm over my cheek. "No, I'm *not*   
okay." I answered, sighing sadly and flipping onto my back. "I just don't   
understand him." I admitted. "It was just a stupid game."  
  
She sent me a small smile. "That's what we thought. He, apparantly, didn't."  
  
I crossed my arms and lay them over my chest. "He didn't even have the   
decency to show up for the show." I pointed out, trying to get the comment to   
come out sounding bitter and angry, but failing miserably.  
  
"That was just mean." Shelly agreed. "But Laura, you need to cheer up."  
  
"Cheer up?" I shot back, incredulously.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Alright, you don't have to cheer up, but at least *try* and   
have some fun. The Sadie Hawkins dance is next Friday. You could ask   
someone to go with you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. You could always ask Tom. The worst he could   
do is say no."  
  
"That's the only thing he'd do. He probably wouldn't even let me get close   
enough to ask." I complained, closing my eyes to try and calm down.  
  
"Or you could ask Mike. I'm sure he'd go with you. You never know." Shelly   
responded. That was the last thing she said in an attempt to get me to cheer up.   
When I opened my eyes again, she had left the room. I let out a deep breath and   
called for the computer to dim the lights. Then, I fell into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Gathering up the padds I had been using, I shoved them into my shoulder bag.   
As I was doing so, a few of them slid off the table and crashed onto the floor.   
"Damnit." I muttered, bending over to recover them.  
  
To my surprise, someone had beat me to it. "Here you go."  
  
I looked up to find Kevin Gannon, a fellow engineering student, holding them out   
for me. "Thanks." I answered.   
  
"You're welcome." He nodded at me and started to walk away.  
  
Kevin was in a few of my classes and I had to admit that I had noticed him on   
more than one occasion. He was tall, though not as tall as Tom, and had broad   
shoulders. He wasn't extraordinarily thin, but he wasn't overweight either. His   
hair was a light brown and showed the slightest hint of curling. His eyes were a   
pale blue and he had a really sweet smile. I had worked with Kevin on a project   
once and he had been both helpful and agreeable the entire time. And I had   
often noticed him staring at me from across the lecture hall.   
  
I watched him walk away, but before he was out of earshot, I heard my own voice   
call out for him. He turned and looked at me for a second before returning to his   
spot in front of me.  
  
"Um...do you have a date for the Sadie Hawkins dance?" I found myself asking,   
not fully believing that it was indeed myself saying the words. Kevin shook his   
head. "Would you like to go with me?"  
  
He looked at me, more than a little surprised. "Aren't you and Tom...?"  
  
I winced at the name. "No, we're not."  
  
"Oh." He apologized. "I'm sorry."  
  
I shrugged and shook my head. "Don't be. And if you don't want to go with me,   
that's okay too. I was just asking..."  
  
Kevin interrupted me. "I would love to go to the dance with you." He finally   
answered the question. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Smiling at me once   
again, he started toward the door.  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out, satisfied with myself. It had been a while since   
I had gotten up the nerve to ask somebody out. It had been awhile since I had   
been *available* to ask someone out.  
  
***  
  
I ran the brush through my hair one last time before feeling satisfied. Giving   
myself a once-over in the mirror above my dresser, I set the brush down and let   
out a deep breath. Heather, Shelly and I had taken a trip shopping the day   
before, deciding on purchasing new dresses for the Sadie Hawkins dance.  
  
My dress was pale purple silk, knee-length, with short sleeves and a scoop neck.   
It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't too loose, so I found it to be quite flattering.   
Glancing in the mirror once more, I pushed my hair behind my ears and slipped   
my silver chain onto my wrist. I bent over to grab my silver heels and headed for   
the door.  
  
Heather, Shelly and Justin were waiting for me in the living room. They all   
immediately stopped talking the moment I entered. "What do you think?" I   
wondered, self-consciously. I bent down and clipped the straps of my heels into   
place.  
  
"I think that whoever this mystery date of yours is, he's going to be swept off his   
feet and speechless." Heather commented, seemingly annoyed that I still hadn't   
revealed to them who I was going with. She smoothed out the creases in her   
black skirt.  
  
"Really?" I replied meekly.  
  
"Uh huh." Shelly concurred, taking a sip of the water in her hand.  
  
Just then, the door chimed and Heather hurried over to it, admitting both Brian   
and Mike in. I was confused. "Mike, who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
"Me." Came the response. I looked up to find Aria stumbling out of her bedroom,   
one shoe on and the other in her hand. She was wearing a dark red skirt with a   
matching blouse. "I asked him yesterday because I was tired of taking the whole   
`what's the point of girls asking guys' stand on things. Oh, and because Mike   
was complaining about not having a date for the dance."  
  
"Right." I muttered. Then, I turned to Mike. "You didn't have a date?" I asked,   
surprised and feeling somewhat guilty for not asking him first.  
  
Mike shrugged. "Nope. I was perfectly fine not going, but Aria insisted..."   
  
"I did *not*!" She argued, pushing her shoe onto her other foot. "You were   
complaining..." Justin held up a hand to stop the argument and everyone   
laughed for a while and then settled into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Heather frowned. "What's the matter?" Justin asked, tilting her chin up to meet   
his gaze.   
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."  
  
The comment was so unlike the Heather Whitney that any of us knew, that we   
glared at her, waiting for her to come clean. Fortunately for Heather, the door   
chimed and, being that I was the only one in the room without a date, I assumed   
that it must be Kevin.  
  
I headed for the door and shook my head at the fact that every other person in   
the room, was staring at me, waiting to find out who it was. I opened the door to   
find, much to my dismay, Tom and none other than Jenny Delany. I can't say   
that I was surprised. "Hi." I greeted, trying to sound as nice as possible.  
  
Tom didn't say anything, but Jenny greeted me with a look as if to say she told   
me so. They walked past me and into the room, leaving me standing at the door.   
I stared at it, watching it close behind them.  
  
"Tom? What are you doing here?" Shelly asked, placing her now empty cup   
back onto the replicator.  
  
Tom looked at everyone as if they had five heads. "What? Just `cause I'm not   
dating Laura anymore means that I can't associate with you guys? I figured   
you'd all be here getting ready for the dance, so Jenny and I thought we'd come   
along." He looked down at her and grinned. She pulled him closer to her.  
  
I bit my lip hard to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"No, Tom. It's fine. We just weren't expecting you." Brian clarified, taking hold   
of Shelly's hand.   
  
Jenny glanced over her shoulder in my direction before speaking to everyone   
else. "Well, now that we've arrived, are you ready to head for the party?"  
  
"We're still waiting on Laura's date." Mike said, causing a look of surprise to   
spread across both Tom and Jenny's face. They turned to look at me and I   
prayed to whatever god was up there listening, that I wouldn't cry. Obviously,   
they hadn't expected me to be going.  
  
Just as I opened my mouth to answer, the door chimed again and I spun around   
to open it, relieved beyond belief to find Kevin standing on the other side, holding   
a bouquet of flowers out for me. "Sorry I'm late." He began to apologize.  
  
I shook my head. "It's okay. Everyone else just got here as well, so we're ready   
to head out whenever." I accepted the flowers from him smiling. "These are   
gorgeous. Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
He followed me inside and I turned to everyone else, who were waiting   
expectantly. "Guys, this is Kevin Gannon. He's in a few engineering classes   
with me." I introduced. "I don't know who you know," I continued. "So just in   
case, this is Shelly, Brian, Aria, Mike, Heather, Justin, Tom and Jenny, but I don't   
expect you to remember them all right away."  
  
Kevin smiled warmly at everyone and nodded. "It's a pleasure." He said,   
sending some glances at a few people he may have seen in passing, including   
Tom, who I knew he knew because of his comment the day I asked him to the   
dance. Practically everyone in our class knew we had been dating.  
  
"Well, ready to hit the road?" Tom asked, squeezing Jenny against him.  
  
Aria grabbed a vase from the table, shoved the dead flowers that had been in it   
into the replicator to be recycled, and thrust the vase at me. I thanked her and   
stuck the bouquet into it, setting it on the table. "Ready whenever you are." I   
plastered a fake smile at him, took Kevin's hand, and started out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kevin handed me a glass of raspberry punch. I took a sip, unsure of what it was   
at first, but smiled at him. "Mmn, raspberry! My favorite!"  
  
He grinned. "I know. I'm glad you like it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "You knew that? How?"  
  
"I pay attention to you in class. I know a lot about you Laura." Kevin explained. I   
was a little surprised. "I know that your favorite color is blue. And I know that the   
last two summers, you've worked at Camp Brandy with a bunch of your friends.   
And I also know that Tom Paris is a damn fool for letting go of you."  
  
I felt my face blush at that comment. I sipped some more of my punch. "Thank   
you Kevin. But I have to admit that I really don't know that much about you."  
  
He shrugged again. "That doesn't really matter. But I'll fill you in while we're   
dancing." He grabbed my hand and I only had a second to put my glass on the   
table before he was dragging me out onto the dance floor. "Jump, Jive `n' Wail"   
was playing and I could not, for the life of me, swing dance.  
  
"Kevin!" I whined. "I cannot swing dance at all..."   
  
He cut me off and pulled me up against him. "That doesn't matter. Come on, I'll   
show you!" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my left arm around his shoulder, taking   
his other hand in mine. I stared down at our feet, trying to match his moves with   
my own. "Don't look down Laura." He chided. "Look at me."  
  
I bravely lifted my chin to meet his gaze and Kevin chose that moment to twirl me   
out of his arms and back again. Laughing, I smacked into him and stepped on   
his foot at the same time. He shook it off and pulled me back out against him.   
"Kevin, I'm not very good at this."  
  
He laughed. "You're doing fine. Just move with the beat. You're a theater   
person, aren't you?"  
  
I groaned. "Yeah, but I am *not* a dancer." I tripped over my own feet a bit and   
he spun me again, though this time I didn't smack into him.   
  
"There you go!" Kevin encouraged me. "You've got it!" Amazingly enough, I did.   
We finished dancing the song and then I practically collapsed into his arms, both   
from laughing and from being tired. The song playing now was a soft ballad by   
Celine Dion. I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to sit down, but Kevin   
held onto me. "It's a nice song, c'mon."  
  
I relaxed into Kevin's arms and rested my head against his chest. He laid his   
chin on the top of my head. I sighed.  
  
Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
I turned my head to the side and gazed around the room as Kevin and I swayed   
gently to the music. Heather and Justin were dancing not to far from us, their   
eyes locked as they moved together. Aria and Mike were dancing a bit farther   
away, a foot-length of space between them. I rolled my eyes. They reminded   
me of a couple at a middle school dance. Shelly and Brian were dancing closer   
then most of the other couples on the dance floor, minus one.   
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone,  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to,  
In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Tom and Jenny were dancing together in the far corner of the room. She was   
hanging all over him and he turned and caught my gaze. She noticed and   
immediately pulled him down to capture his lips with her own in a sloppy kiss. I   
looked away.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Kevin pulled back just a little and looked down at me. I smiled up at him and took   
a chance. Lifting myself up onto my tip-toes, I touched his lips softly with my   
own. Then I pulled back shyly and smiled again. He shared my smile and took   
my hand, leading me off the dance floor as the lyrics faded away.  
  
Kevin pulled me around and in front of him, his arms settling around my waist as   
we headed over to where Heather and Shelly were talking quietly.  
  
"I just can't believe he'd go and accept something like that without even   
discussing it with us first." Heather said, stamping her foot harshly.  
  
Shelly shook her head. "He is a grown boy Heather. He can make decisions for   
himself."  
  
"Yeah, but that's a big decision." She objected.  
  
Neither had noticed Kevin and I approach. "What's a big decision?" I wondered,   
picking up my drink, well at least I *thought* it was my drink, and taking a sip.   
They didn't answer. "Okay then."  
  
Brian and Justin came back bringing drinks and handed them each a glass of   
punch. "I think I'm going to go request `Wannabe.'" Heather stated, deliberately   
changing the subject.  
  
"If you do," I started. "I will never speak to you again." Shelly laughed and Kevin   
looked down at me, puzzled.   
  
"'Wannabe?'" He asked, releasing his hold on me and taking a sip of my drink.   
  
I gave him a look, but Brian answered his question for me. "It's a song that this   
girl group in the twentieth century sings. It's really awful and you don't want to   
hear it, trust me."   
  
Heather's face fell. "Aw guys. You are no fun."  
  
At that moment, Mike and Aria joined our little group, both of them with similar   
expressions on their faces. Kevin finished off the last of the punch and excused   
himself to get more. Aria was shaking her head when she approached us. "Did   
you guys hear where Tom is going next semester?"  
  
Heather and Shelly shot her a look, hoping she wouldn't continue with the   
conversation. "Where's he going?" I asked, ignoring the looks on my friend's   
faces.  
  
Aria stopped short of answering. "Oh...um...nowhere."  
  
I gave them all a look of anger and crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation.   
When none came, I let out a frustrated sigh and turned on my heel in search of   
Kevin. I was half-way across the room when I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"That's right. France."  
  
"Oh Tommy, you are so lucky! I would *love* to spend a semester in old Pariee."   
Megan Delany was saying, flirting with him so much that I thought I'd get sick.  
  
Jenny grinned at her sister. "He promised to write me every day."  
  
"If I have time." Tom clarified. "I'm not going for a vacation. I'm going to be   
studying. `Studying abroad.'"  
  
"It sounds so great." Jenny swooned. He laughed and took a gaze around the   
room. He caught my eye and I know he saw the hurt and anger I had in them. I   
wasn't trying to hide it. Tom immediately looked away.  
  
"Here's your drink Laura." Kevin said, practically bumping into me. I thanked   
him and took it, fighting hard to keep the tears in my eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Kevin. C'mon, I like this song." I reached for his hand and pulled   
him out onto the dance floor. My friends were still standing in their spot across   
the room. I met their gaze and each one looked away, not wanting to admit they   
had been lying and keeping something from me. I pulled Kevin closer and buried   
my face in his shirt. The dance hadn't cheered me up afterall. 


End file.
